Rebuilding
by lg.0131
Summary: After the battle with the newborns, Jake is physically and emotionally shattered.  In an attempt to ease his heartache, he begins rebuilding a Nissan Skyline.  He never knew the car would lead him to Dani. Post Eclipse ignoring BD story plot for Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

-1_"Ah, when to the heart of man  
Was it ever less than a treason  
To go with the drift of things,  
To yield with a grace to reason,  
And bow and accept the end  
Of a love or a season?"_

Excerpt from "Reluctance"by Robert Frost

The kiss we shared on the mountain was when I knew it was over. It had been the pinnacle of my desire for Bella, and I had laid it all completely on the line. But she hadn't come after me. I know she would have followed after him, would have begged him not to leave her side, not to fight. The day had not ended so well either; I laid in bed, shivering and consumed in pain as my bones worked to repair themselves. I had welcomed the pain, at least I didn't have to think of her when I couldn't focus on anything. By the time I saw her next, after Dr. Cullen had left, I had accepted the rejection I had found. She never met my eyes, instead letting her long hair fall into her face, as if she were trying to hide. It was easier to just let her. She didn't stay long, and for once, I wasn't fighting her to remain.

Finally, I couldn't even stand the stench of myself. Fighting the pain and heartbreak all night had left a thick sheen of sweat across my skin. "Seth," I growled, my voice hoarse and dry.

He bounded into my small bedroom, a goofy smile plastered across his face. "Hey, Jake! Feeling any better?"

"Yeah," I grumbled attempting to sit up. My breath hitched as a sharp pain stabbed my ribs. "Shit!"

"Here, man, let me help you." Seth reached out for me, unsure of where it was okay to grab.

"Just-ugh-hold out your hands." I maneuvered into his awaiting arms.

"Dude, you reek!"

"Shut up," I laughed, instantly sorry I had done so. "Don't make me laugh. Just get me in the bathroom so I can take a leak and get a shower." It took us forever to cross the hallway and make it into the narrow bathroom. Seth pulled me in front of the toilet, and I placed my weight against the sink on one hand. The only problem now was, how on Earth was I going to use my other hand? Thankfully, Seth had stepped out into the hallway. Looked like I was going to have to do this like a girl. I was suddenly very happy no one could read my thoughts while I was in my human form. Turning myself around slowly, I gingerly sat down against the cool seat of the toilet.

Getting a shower was extremely difficult, and by the time it was over, I was exhausted. My empty stomach vetoed my weariness, though, and I hugged the wall as I limped toward the kitchen. My dad and Seth were camped out at the table, laughing about some corny joke my dad had heard. Leah was bent over the stove, carefully taking slices of chicken out of a baking dish. Her short hair hung in her face as she filled up a couple of plates with chicken, mashed potatoes, and couple ears of corn.

"Good to see you up. We were wondering when you would decide to shower," his dad laughed, plugging his nose dramatically.

"Ha ha," I sighed, grateful to finally reach the nearest chair. Collapsing into it, I allowed my head to lull back on my shoulders.

"Doc Cullen is due over soon," Billy continued. I stared idly at the ceiling, wondering how long it would take to count all of the specs. Specs-that made me think of the sprinkling of rust along the right side of Bella's truck, Bella, the kiss. God, was I ever going to quit thinking of her?

"Earth to Jacob," Leah waved a hand above me. I dropped my head back down to look at her. She gave me a small smile and sat a large plate down in front of me. My stomach instantly groaned, and I quickly began to devour the mound of food. We all were silent as we ate, and I was glad for the peace. Leah moved to stand, but Seth was up before her.

"I got 'em," he said, taking the empty plates and stacking them in the sink. He turned on the hot water and began filling the sink with a warm, sudsy rinse.

"You want some fresh sheets?" she offered, looking towards me, "I did some laundry earlier."

"Sure, thanks," her kindness was unexpected, and I shrugged awkwardly. It felt stupid to be so helpless, though I wasn't looking forward to getting into a dirty bed. Looking around, I could tell there had been a female on the premises. The countertops had been cleared and wiped down, the table had been set for dinner, and there was even some wildflowers arranged neatly in an old mason jar. I would have to remember to be a little nicer to Leah, apparently her and Seth were here to help out while I was healing.

"How are you feeling, son?" Billy took a sip from his beer.

"Pretty much hating life right now," I admitted. Seth cursed under his breath as some of the water splashed up on him.

"The pains you feel now will heal with time." I didn't know if he meant the physical or emotional injuries, but I figured he probably meant both.

"Yeah, I know," I replied with a sigh. My ribs were beginning to hurt again, and I told my dad goodnight before Seth helped me back down the hallway to my bedroom.

The lamp next to the bed was on, and a stack of tuner magazines sat next to some bottled water and my pain meds. Wow, guess Leah felt bad for me. I really needed to remember to thank her.

"Looks like I need to get a few bruises," Seth joked jovially, "Maybe I would have everyone fawning all over me."

"Shut up," I laughed as I eased into bed. The new sheets smelt good and were cool against my feverish skin. I popped a few pain pills and opened up one of the magazines. I was halfway through an article about a man rebuilding a '69 Cobra, trying desperately not to think of Bella. I was _not _thinking about our kiss. I was _not _thinking about the feeling of my fingers holding her head gently. I was _not _thinking about the way her lips had yielded to my advances.

"He's in there, Doc," I heard Seth from the living room. I caught Carlisle's scent as he silently walked down the hall. The skin on the back of my neck tingled slightly as the vampire entered my room.

"Hello, Jacob," he smiled, his teeth equally as brilliant as his pale skin. "How are you feeling today?"

"Like I was hit by a Mac truck doing eighty," I replied, setting the magazine back down on the nightstand. He sat his medical kit down on the small desk on the adjacent wall, unzipping it and taking out a stethoscope.

"I'm going to listen to your breathing first, and then we'll check the progress of your healing."

I nodded with a long sigh. He helped me sit up and instructed me to take several deep breaths. He followed by taking my temperature and blood pressure. His hands were icy as he listened to my groans as he had me move into various positions.

"Bella will ask about you," Carlisle stated evenly. "May I pass on a message to her?"

I thought about it for a moment, trying to decide on what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell her I loved her, that I couldn't stop thinking of her, that I felt completely empty without her. But, she had heard all these things before, and yet here I was, still no Bella.

"No," I replied shortly.

"Very well," he smiled sadly, "Give it another couple of days before you attempt to phase. Your bones and muscles cannot withstand the force of the change yet, so please Jacob, do not attempt it yet. It's probably best for you to remain in bed for at least two more days." I shook his outstretched hand and thanked him for stopping in.

His visit only stirred up every thought of Bella I had vainly tried to suppress. I wondered what she was doing. Most likely at the Cullen's obnoxiously large home, with her beloved bloodsucker. I scoffed at the thought and pushed my nose back into the car magazine, determined to push her from my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_"Take this kiss upon the brow!  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow-  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it therefore the less gone?  
All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream."_  
Excerpt from "A Dream Within a Dream" by Edgar Allen Poe

The phone rang loudly from the kitchen, and Billy wheeled himself over to it. "No-no, he's not here. Sure, I'll let him know."

He hung it up and wheeled back into the living room. It had been three days since the battle with the newborn vampires, and my body had almost completely healed. Though I was still on ordered bed rest, I had taken up a residence on the sofa. She had called everyday, and everyday I had forced my dad to cover for me.

"You need to talk to her," he said coolly, "At least tell her you don't want to talk so she will quit trying."

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes and turned the volume up on the television.

"Wakey, Jakey, hands off snaky!" announced a voice from the door. Paul, Embry, and Quil all piled into the already cramped living room.

"How ya feeling, Jake?" Quil asked around a chicken leg shoved in his mouth.

"Still nursing your wounds?" Paul laughed as he grabbed the bucket of chicken out of Embry's hands.

"Feeling good enough to whip your ass!" I laughed jumping up from the sofa. They were all close on my heels as I headed out toward the forest, leaping into my phase. A ripping pain coursed through my body, but I was ready to get out and stretch my legs, so I ignored it. The wind rushed past me as I weaved my way through the trees.

"_All right, that's as much of a head start as he gets," _laughed Embry. Even though my muscles were on fire, I couldn't help but realize I finally felt free. The last few days had been complete torture; I'd been locked up in the house, my body had been half broken, and my mind had been flooded by continuous thoughts of Bella.

"_Oh, God," _I could hear Paul rolling his eyes. _"Do we have to listen to this whining all day long?"_

"_Dude, I think that battle is pretty much lost. I mean, we all like Bella, but she's just not good for you." _Quil was being uncharacteristically insightful.

"_Okay, okay," _I chided. _"Who's up for a race to the clearing?" _

We spent the afternoon as boys at play, and it was great. Having shredded my clothes when I phased before, I had to sneak back into the house in all my bare glory. Shutting the door behind me, I turned to walk down the hall and ran into a wall. No, not a wall, it was Leah.

"Wow!" she gasped as she attempted to duck out of my way into the bathroom.

"Shit, sorry, Leah," I crossed the hallway in two steps and shut my bedroom door quickly. Phasing had been much more tricky with a girl wolf in the pack, especially when she was in your house.

"I just came by to see if you guys needed anything from the market, I'm sorry," she was standing outside my door, "I didn't realize you were _indisposed_."

"Yeah just another pair of sweats lost to a phase on the fly," I laughed as I shimmied into a pair of cargo shorts.

"Did you want to go with me?" I opened the door as she finished the question, all but bumping into her again.

"Uh-okay," I responded, unsure why she was suddenly being, well, friendly. "Just let me get some shoes and a shirt." She turned and walked back down the hallway, leaving me to try to find shoes in my broom closet of a room. Finally, I found a pair of sneakers, slipped them on and grabbed a white t-shirt.

"I also have to run by the post office, if that's okay," Leah announced as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's cool. It'll be nice to get out of the house anyway." I decided to pop a few more pain pills before we headed out to the Rabbit.

"I'll drive," she stated, grabbing the keys from my hand. I didn't protest, I didn't really care to. She slid behind the wheel, pulling the seat slightly forward. I collapsed into the passenger's seat, noticing how different the small car seemed from this side.

"So, are you all healed up?"

"Yeah, I think so," I replied with a sigh. I guess she took the hint that I wasn't up for much conversation because the rest of the drive into Forks was silent.

The market was busy, it being Saturday, and we spent way too much time crowded in small aisles. I opted to carry the bags back to the car just so we could get out of there faster.

"Okay, now just the post office, and we'll be done," Leah smiled as she pulled the car toward the small brick building. Luckily, there were only a few cars in the parking lot. Unluckily, one of them happened to be an old orange truck.

"Damn," I growled, "This would happen." Leah spotted the truck right after I did.

"You want to just skip it?"

"Nah," I sighed, "Mine as well get this over with." I didn't get out of the car, and I prayed that Bella wouldn't come out and see me. Of course, that is exactly what happened. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and she wore jeans and a hoodie. Typical Bella, and totally beautiful. Her chocolate eyes found mine, and she ran over to the door. I thought about sliding behind the wheel and driving away, but Leah would be pissed if I left her.

"Hey! Hello?" Bella pulled the door open. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I don't have much to say to you, Bella," I replied, getting out of the car.

"Look, I know that day was crazy, but I've wanted to talk to you."

"And tell me what? You're sorry you didn't tell me you were marrying that leech? Your sorry I'm not the one? You miss not having me at your beck and call?"

Her eyes misted over as I once again said my piece a little too harshly. I wasn't going to apologize this time, though. I was done being walked over by her. She reached out to touch my arm, but I grasped her hand in mine.

"Bella, I get it," I tried to keep it together. "It is him. It will always be him."

She didn't say anything, only nodded sadly, her eyes once again not meeting mine.

"I just need time, Bella," I admitted, almost pleadingly. "I can't be around you while I'm trying to get over you. I hope you'll understand and be a friend when I need one."

"Of course," she nodded eagerly. "You are such a wonderful friend to me, Jake. I know that I have hurt you, and for that, I am truly sorry. But please, promise me, you will call whenever you're ready."

"I will," I replied, clenching my jaw as I saw a single tear slip out from her miserable eyes. She reached up and kissed my cheek softly before turning and getting into her truck. I couldn't bear to watch her drive away, though I strained until I could no longer hear the rumble of the engine.

"Hey, you okay?" Leah asked as she walked toward me.

"Yeah," I croaked as I got back into the car. I was silent, my eyes drifting to the forest beside the road. Those months I had Bella all to myself seemed a lifetime ago, and our kiss seemed like it had happened to someone else. As we crossed back into the Res, I shut my eyes and laid my head against the seat. It was as if Bella Swan, his best friend, had been just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

-1_There is another sky,  
Ever serene and fair,  
And there is another sunshine,  
Though it be darkness there;  
Never mind faded forests, Austin,  
Never mind silent fields -  
Here is a little forest,  
Whose leaf is ever green;  
Here is a brighter garden,  
Where not a frost has been;  
In its unfading flowers  
I hear the bright bee hum:  
Prithee, my brother,  
Into my garden come!_

"There is another sky" by Emily Dickinson

Seeing Bella had stirred up every thought and feeling I had attempted to repress. I felt hurt and heartbroken, but mostly, I was angry. More angry with myself than anyone else, though I seemed to take it out on everyone around me. An uncomfortable silence had descended on the house, and the pack seemed to steer clear of me for the next few days. Holed up in my room, I would drag myself out of bed only to relieve my bladder and to find something to eat.

Eventually, I made it to the garage. Though it was not far from the sanctuary of my room, it was far enough to stop my father from giving me worried looks. I had pulled the large doors open, letting the sunshine flood the dark space. A thick layer of dust covered every surface, and my entrance also kicked a lot up into the air. Had I not been paying attention, I would have walked right into the tarp-covered heap in the middle of the room.

I eyed it suspiciously as I slowly peeled the tarp away. There was no front fender on the car, and the hood had also been torn away, leaving jagged hooks where it had once attached below the windshield. Walking around to the back, I folded up the tarp as I looked the body over. A Skyline? Where the hell had this come from?

It appeared to have been wrecked in the front, though if had been the driver's fault was unbeknownst to me. The paint left on the body was a canary yellow, which seemed a little obnoxious. I had never seen one of these in person, but I had read a lot about them.

"Do you like it?" I looked up to see Leah standing in the doorway.

"I can't believe it," I stammered, running my free hand against the back of my head.

"Yeah some guy got into an accident, so Billy bought it off him pretty cheap once he got his insurance money."

She inched into the garage, still a little uneasy around me. Looking away from the car, I turned to set the folded tarp on one of the many shelves along the right wall. Leah approached one of the bikes in the corner, and hearing no complaint from me, leaned against one of them.

"Wonder who got him that lead," I grumbled, thinking instantly of Charlie. I was _not _going to think of Bella.

"He wanted to see if maybe you wanted to rebuild it," she offered, trying to drift the conversation back to the car. "He hopes to sell it off, make a profit, you know."

I licked my lower lip absently as I walked back around the Skyline. The front wheels needed an alignment, and I would have to pretty much rebuild the front half off the body. But, the engine seemed intact.

"There's nothing like fixing something up so the next jerk that comes along can have it," I laughed, opening the driver's side door.

I slid into the car, my body meeting the cool leather of the seat giddily. My smile was mediocre at best though, and Leah saw this as she sat down on the opposite side.

"Look, Jake," she began seeming to be looking for the right words. "It might me a good idea for you to do this. It'll get your mind off things and keep you busy."

"Yeah, I know," I replied. "It just seems like I see her everywhere."

"I know that feeling, but trust me, it will get easier." Leah's dark eyes met mine, and nodded with a sigh.

"So when does he want it done?" I asked, suddenly realizing how close we were. I focused on the interior, looking over the dash and into all the compartments.

"Um, I'm not sure," she replied, stepping back out into the garage. "You might want to ask him about all the details."

Tearing myself away from the beautiful machine, we both headed inside the house. I found Billy in the kitchen, peeling potatoes as he strained to see the television in the living room.

"How much are you looking to get for it?" I asked my father as I grabbed a knife and sat down beside him.

"I hadn't really thought about it," he replied as he handed me a potato. Leah was at the sink, opening a package of chicken and a placing the breasts on a plate.

"Okay, when do you want it finished?"

"Whenever it's done. There's no rush."

"So much for a straight answer," I sighed dramatically. My fingers had been working much more quickly than my mouth, I looked down to a stack of peeled potatoes nearly as tall as my father's.

"Doc Cullen will be over soon," my dad stated flatly, his attention focused on the game playing in the living room.

"God, I'm fine. He really doesn't need to keep coming over."

As if summoned by conversation, a rap came at the door. Carlisle Cullen stood outside the screen door, his head hung humbly.

"C'mon in," Billy sat down his knife and rolled around to greet him. The doctor pulled the door back and entered the small kitchen.

"Hello, Billy," he smiled at my father and then looked toward Leah and I. "Leah, Jacob. How are you feeling?"

"Good as new, Doc." I offered him a chair at the table.

"No, thank you," he declined, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to take your vitals once more. Afterwards, I need to see you phase, just to be sure everything is in order."

"Sounds like a blast," I groaned as I walked into the living room. He followed me in and took a seat next to me on the sofa. We went through the whole process again, he listened to my heart and breathing, checked my blood pressure, and then my bones. I'm sure I acted no better than one of the grumpy toddlers he saw on a daily basis, but it was over soon enough.

Outside, I folded up my shorts and sat them on the porch. Carlisle walked out from the kitchen once I had changed, and he approached me cautiously.

"I'm just going to inspect your ribs, arms, and femur to be sure there is no damager when you are in this form." He held up his hands peacefully as he explained what he was going to do. His palms were freezing against my fur as he pressed gently and then more forcefully against my torso.

"I am not certified with canine anatomy," he explained delicately, "But it seems as though each rib has repaired nicely. Your shoulder, arm, and leg look good as well. There is one more thing, Jacob, before you change back." I turned my head to him and rolled my huge eyes.

"Edward is in the car," he said softly. A low growl escaped my throat, and Carlisle took half a step back before he could stop himself.

"I know you don't want to see any of us right now, especially him, but he wanted to come talk to you." My feet began to dance anxiously as I thought of the cold, dead bloodsucker in the car.

"I don't have his ability to read your mind," the doctor smiled as he bent down to retrieve his medical bag. "If it would be okay for him to come over, please lay down. If not, we will leave and not bother you again."

I chewed over my options for a moment, deciding that if this leech had violated the treaty by coming here, whatever he had to say must be important. I prayed, suddenly, that Bella was okay. God, if he had let something happen to her! Or worse, if he had done something to her.

"Fantastic," Carlisle smiled as I crouched down against the earth, "I will let him know. Thank you, Jacob. Please, call me if you need anything, no matter the day or hour." Unable to shake his hand, I dipped my head in a nod as he strode away.


	4. Chapter 4

-1_"I envy light that wakes him, _

_And bells that boldly ring _

_To tell him it is noon abroad,— _

_Myself his noon could bring, _

_Yet interdict my blossom _

_And abrogate my bee, _

_Lest noon in everlasting night _

_Drop Gabriel and me."_

Excerpt from "I envy seas whereon he rides" by Emily Dickinson

"_Sam?" _I called out telepathically, hoping he would be in his wolf form.

"_Sorry, Jake," _Embry replied, _"Just Paul and I out doing some patrols."_

"_Think he took Emily into town, I dunno, they rushed us out of the house," _Paul chimed in.

"_Jacob?" _Leah asked_. "What's he doing here?"_

"_Calm down, Leah," _I huffed.

"_Yeah, Sam said he was coming, and that it was okay."_

"_Thanks, Paul, just let them ambush me at home." _

I shook out my fur as I stood back up, and my hackles rose as he exited the sleek sedan. He wore dark jeans and a flannel shirt, and his hair stood in its normal quaff. God, could he be more pretentious? A laughed escaped his lips, and I saw his teeth barred slightly as he neared me. My lips twitched as I showed a few of my own fangs.

"Jacob," he nodded as he approached. "Thank you for seeing me."

"_Yeah, what do you want?"_

"I just wanted to say thank you," he replied. "For you and your pack's support the other day."

"_We just wanted to protect our families," _I interjected, thinking instantly of Bella. He nodded silently.

"All the same, thank you."

"_Is that all you came to say? Hallmark makes a thousand cards that say the same thing."_

"I also wanted to ask you to please visit Bella." His jaw clenched as he spoke the words. Good to know I still got under that skin.

"Don't give yourself too much credit," he rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly.

I smelt the chicken hit the grill as Billy lathered it with some barbeque sauce. Carlisle stood next to him, helping to load some of the poultry onto the racks. They appeared to be indifferent, but I knew they were listening closely. My nails dug a little bit into the ground as I shifted my weight on my paws.

"_I can't visit Bella. I'm sorry to rain on your parade but I think it's best for all involved if I just stay away." _Problem was, I wanted nothing more than to run back to her side.

"Well," Edward shrugged. "I tried. I wish you would reconsider, she really seems distant now that you are never around."

"_It's not that I don't miss her just as much," _I growled in frustration. _"You just don't understand."_

"Help me to."

"_She chose you," _My teeth barred ravenously. _"You are the one she wants, not me, and that's fine. I just wish you two would leave me the hell alone. You've got the girl, what else could you want?" _

I didn't wait for him to answer. Throwing myself into a full on run, I weaved into the trees and out of sight.

"_Jake," _Leah whispered. "_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I just don't see where some people get their nerve."_

I roamed aimlessly for hours, attempting to drown out the thoughts of Bella and Edward. Sadly, all that replaced them were the words of pity from the pack. The thought of food and the silence of the garage brought me back home.

"Your plate's in the oven," Leah called from the couch. Her and Billy were sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching a horror film.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I grabbed it and headed back outside. She was waiting for me, my Skyline, and I realized I was extremely happy for the task ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thank you so much to all of you who have read this story so far. Like any writer, I love reviews-I'm a sucker for gratification J

"_So we'll go no more a roving _

_So late into the night, _

_Though the heart be still as loving, _

_And the moon be still as bright."_

Excerpt from "So We'll Go No More a Roving" by Lord Byron

The next few days passed uneventfully. I continued working on the Skyline, wishing I could ignore things like food and sleep and focus solely on my work. A deeper inspection had revealed significant damage to the radiator as well as the grill, which would both have to be replaced. I had scribbled down a list of parts I needed and was planning a drive into Port Angeles.

I had woken that morning with the sun, its rays peeping in through the window above my bed. Stripping off my boxers, I strode into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I lathered my hair and body, absently thinking about if I should ask one of the guys to go with me. No, it would be nice to get away from everything and everyone for the day. I hopped out and wrapped a towel around my waist, stepping over to the sink to brush my teeth. Throwing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, I grabbed my sneakers off the floor and headed for the kitchen. Billy had left already, he and Charlie had a fishing trip scheduled for the day.

I sped the Rabbit out of the Res and through Forks, recalling my habitual turn onto Bella's street. It didn't matter anymore, she was with Edward, and I was alone. But she was happy, and that's what was important . I turned up the volume and jumped on the interstate, feeling the thoughts of all of it slipping away. The miles passed quickly as the sun made its climb up the sky, and before I knew it, I was pulling into the auto parts store. Damn, it didn't open until nine, so I was left with half and hour to kill. I decided to grab a bite.

There was a small coffee shop around the corner, so I decided to walk it. The morning was heating up quickly, and the streets were beginning to fill up with the hustle and bustle of morning traffic. Dodging people crowded at a bus stop at the corner, I ducked into the cool air of the café. Looking at the menu was like trying to read Chinese. What the hell was a Venti Chai Soy Latte? Deciding I'd better get in line if I wanted to have a chance at some fresh bagels, I maneuvered myself in front of the countertop. Without looking up from her register, the girl rang up my order and quickly handed me a black coffee and half a dozen plain bagels.

I didn't dare remain in the shop, my coffee had nearly been spilt on me three times. Five minutes later, I plopped down on the hood of the Rabbit, tearing into the bag of bagels. I should have gotten a dozen, but after I downed the coffee, I began to wonder if the sign on the door was ever going to read "Open." Checking the time on the car radio, twenty past nine. I shoved the empty bag in the seat and walked around the closed garage doors, looking to see if maybe there was another door. A cherry red Mazda 6 was parked close to the building, and I could hear music drifting out of the garage through an ajar employee entrance.

"Hello?" I called out into the well lit room. A Toyota Highlander was on a lift near to me in the back, while a BMW and Camaro were parked in the front.

"We're closed!" barked a female voice from somewhere ahead of me. I stepped a few feet forward, searching out the source.

"The sign outside said nine to five, Monday through Saturday."

"Yeah, there's another sign right next to it that says, 'Closed.'" I was a little taken aback by her bluntness, but as I walked around to the other side of the BMW, I couldn't help but muffle a small laugh. A pair of scuffed, old boots led up to legs clad by slouchy, stained dungarees.

"Look," I softened my voice, hoping to catch a break, "I drove all the way down from Forks, and I just need a couple of parts."

"My whole crew is out today, something about bad shell fish," she sighed, the clicking of a socket wrench coming from beneath the car. "I've got two oil changes and a brake job due by eleven, I'm sorry, I just don't have the time."

I ran a hand through my short hair, chewing the inside of my lip as I wished she would reconsider.

"I'll do your brake job if you'll open the store when it's done," I offered.

"No, I don't know you or if you can even change a tire," she scoffed.

"I'm Jacob Black," I knelt down to the edge of the car, hoping she would roll out, "I'm rebuilding a Skyline and yes, I can change a tire. You can even check my work when I'm done."

"Fine," she grumbled, "Do the oil change on the Highlander."

I rolled my eyes at her complete lack of faith but strolled over to the silver SUV. The sound of the stereo was the only thing that echoed out into the silence of the garage as we worked. Working quickly to replace the filter and oil, I briefly saw the back of the mysterious woman as she walked over to the Camaro. She had long black hair gathered loosely at the crown of her head, and she seemed petite, though curvy. A smile crossed my lips as I watched the swish of her hips in her dungarees. Suddenly, oil shot up and hit me square in the nose.

"Shit!" I growled, wiping my face against the sleeve of my shirt.

"Everything all right?" she asked from the front of the garage.

"Yeah," I replied, ducking my head back under the hood of the SUV.

"Hey, Jacob, was it? Can you come here and pump the brake line for me?"

"Sure," I replied. I had just finished with the oil change, and wiping my hands on my now ruined T-shirt, I shut the hood of the Highlander. Walking up behind her, I noticed a warm, delicious aroma. Seeing no source for the smell, I determined it must be her scent, and it was amazing.

"Here, hold this," she handed me the socket wrench I had heard earlier. "I'm Dani, by the way." She turned toward me, her small hand outstretched. The wrench fell from my hand and clanked loudly as it hit the cement floor, but I didn't hear it. Every sound, every word, and every thought vanished in the blink of an eye. The only thing I could focus on was the pair of bright, green eyes in front of me.


	6. Chapter 6

"_My river runs to thee: _

_Blue sea, wilt welcome me? _

_My river waits reply. _

_Oh sea, look graciously! _

_I'll fetch thee brooks _

_From spotted nooks,— _

_Say, sea, Take me!"_

Excerpt from "My river runs to thee" but Emily Dickinson

"Are you okay?" she asked me with quizzical look. I wanted to speak, but my throat had gone dry, and I was sure my eyes were glazed over. She was looking at me like I was crazy, her palm still dangling in the open air.

"Uh-yeah, sorry," I cleared my throat and shook her hand. It was as if I was holding a lightning bolt, the electricity between our fingertips nearly overwhelmed me. Her emerald eyes gazed at where our hands touched, and I quickly dropped the grip.

"Okay, so, you want to pump that line now?" she gave me a small smile. I attempted to pull myself together enough to open up the driver's side door and slide behind the wheel. A lipstick in the cup holder and the lingering scent of expensive perfume told me the BMW belonged to a woman, but trying to focus on the mundane details of the car was not helping me keep it together.

"Press it down all the way," she instructed, once again on the roller beneath the car. I had done this a hundred times, but I pressed the pedal to the floor without protest.

This is it, I thought to myself, I had finally found her. Dani was gorgeous, sharp-tongued, and into cars-I had died and found heaven.

"Again."

I pressed my foot more firmly to the floorboard, thinking about her plump lips and bright eyes. God, I wanted to pull her against me and capture those lips, to feel all of that long, black hair between my fingers.

"Once more."

I thought my foot was going to push through the metal and come out the other side, but I gripped the steering wheel and tried to keep my cool.

"Okay, that should be good," she called out.

I attempted to adjust myself before I exited the car. As I stepped back out into the garage, her scent flooded my every sense. Shit, I was going to have to get it together. I took a few breaths and cleared my throat.

"Is there somewhere I can wash up?" I asked.

"Sure," she brushed a tendril away from her face. The action made my blood rush through my veins and my head light. "There's a locker room in the back, and there's some packs of undershirts. I keep them in for times like these."

She pointed at my shirt and winked. I almost ran to the bathroom, needing to find some room to breathe.

I scrubbed my filthy hands with the Lava Soap that sat in a pump next to the sink. After grabbing one of the washcloths, I drenched it in cold water and washed my face. Stripping off my soiled shirt, I replaced it with one of the clean ones and walked back out into the garage. I was cool, calm, and collected, or so I thought.

"Are you hungry?" Dani asked as I approached the workbench she sat at.

"Starving," I replied, my stomach grumbling in response. The intoxicating scent of her enveloped me again, and I shut my eyes briefly, allowing myself to bask in it. Her fingers were scrolling through a Blackberry, and I turned my attention away respectfully.

"Let me just call this pizza order in," she smiled. "You're welcome to head into the store. I'll meet you in there in a minute."

I took her invitation and headed through the door that separated the store and the garage. Finding a row of light switches, I flicked them into the 'on' position and walked into the open room. The aisles were neat and spacious and the ceilings were high; it seemed like a pretty nice setup. I pulled the crumpled list from my pocket, straining to read my own crappy handwriting.

By the time she had found me near the back corner of the store, I had already accumulated a pile of things at the register. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a blue mechanic's shirt with her name over the right pocket. Though her hair was still pulled back, the grease and dirt from her face and arms had been washed away, revealing beautiful sun-kissed skin. My fingers wanted to touch that skin, but I just gripped the tub of antifreeze more tightly.

"Hey, are you finding everything you need?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, "But I think we may have to order a few things, I didn't see them in stock."

"Well, c'mon," she gestured for me to follow her. Her hips sashayed in her tight jeans, and I felt my body stirring in response as I watched her step behind the counter. I stood close to the counter, trying to peer over at the screen.

"You can come around," she laughed. I went around, sitting down on the stool she offered. The close proximity to her was driving me crazy, and I shifted nervously on the stool. She must have sensed my trepidation at being so close because she looked up at me and gave me a sly smile.

"I don't bite." God, I wish I could tell her I would like nothing more than that. Her fingers worked quickly on the computer, but I was completely transfixed on watching her.

"What all do you need?" she asked, her long eyelashes batting seductively.

"I leave you alone for one morning and you find a younger man!"

I tore my eyes away from Dani long enough to notice the guy that had walked into the store. He wore dress pants and a clean polo shirt, and his hair was neatly trimmed close to his head. Tall in stature, he seemed to think he owned the place. For all I knew, he did.

"Vance!" she jumped away from me and crossed back into the space in front of the counter. "This is Jacob." She gestured toward me.

"Vance Hastings," he sized me up as he extended his large hand.

"Jacob Black," I replied, shaking his hand firmly. I stood and joined them on the other side of the counter. He looked me up and down, no doubt, noticing the muscles that roped around my body. I couldn't help but smile a bit when his blue eyes met mine, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that I was there.

"Jacob came in looking for parts and ended up helping me finish up those last few jobs I got left with," Dani explained.

"Well, thanks so much for helping my little girl out," Vance flashed me a shit-eating grin before throwing a long arm over her shoulders and pulling her toward him. I felt my blood boiling beneath my skin as I watched him plant a kiss against her hair. But, this wasn't my first rodeo, and Dani was my imprint. Her brilliant green eyes found mine, she gave me an apologetic look.

"I thought we might grab a bite to eat," Vance turned toward her, "I have an hour before my next meeting."

"Sure, just give me a minute okay."

"I'll be in the office," he kissed her again and turned to me. "Jacob."

"Vance," I all but hissed as he stepped through the doorway into the garage. My shoulders relaxed once he was gone, and I felt my whole body release the tension it had held.

"Could you look a little more crazy?" Dani laughed nervously.

"What?" I asked, already knowing I had looked like a maniac.

"Look," she sighed, absently rubbing the back of her arm, "Why don't you come back tomorrow and we'll finish ordering your parts."

"Put me to work and send me home?" I attempted a joke and was rewarded with a smile.

"Okay, how about you leave today with two large pizzas and what you found in the store. Tomorrow afternoon, come back and we'll do your order." I couldn't resist those lips and her green eyes.

"Sounds reasonable," I replied.

"Bag that stuff up, and I'll grab the pizzas." I shoved boxes and parts into some of the large bags behind the counter. She came back through the doorway, two pizza boxes in her small hands. I quickly took them for her, setting them down.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She bit her lip, and the sight of her little, pink tongue nearly drove me to madness. My hands moved of their own accord, and before I could stop myself, I had her face cupped in my palms. She didn't protest as I deeply inhaled her aroma, my nose touching hers softly. My lips touched hers gently, and finding no resistance, I kissed her. I could taste cinnamon and fresh apples on her plump lips, and my head began to swoon. Before I could open her mouth with mine, she pulled back. I began to utter an apology, but her fingertip came up to my lips, instantly silencing me.

"Until tomorrow, Jacob Black."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hope is a thing with feathers_

_That perches in the soul_

_And sings a tune without words_

_And never stops at all._

_And sweetest, in the gale, is heard_

_And sore must be the storm_

_That could abash the little bird_

_That keeps so many warm._

_I've heard it in the chilliest land_

_And on the strangest sea_

_Yet, never, in extremity_

_It ask a crumb of me._

"Hope is a thing with feathers" by Emily Dickinson

The rain began to beat down on the windshield about halfway to Forks. I had no desire to leave her, but I knew Mr. Polo wouldn't look kindly upon me stalking his girlfriend. Thinking of him putting his lips against her caused me to grip the steering wheel tightly, but I decided I probably needed it to get home, so I just took a few deep breaths. I thought about my own lips against hers and about the way she had yielded to me. Her scent and her taste were enough to drive me crazy, and I couldn't help but smile as I recalled how she had said, "Until tomorrow, Jacob Black."

As soon as the bags of parts were safely in the garage with the Skyline, I phased and headed into the woods. It felt wonderful to be stripped of my human form, my muscles flexing and carrying me quickly through the forest.

"'_Bout time you decide to show up," _Paul grumbled.

"_Sorry, got kind of caught up," _I replied.

"_Enough chit chat," _Sam's voice was deep and thick with irritation. _"Get over here, Jake. We've been waiting all morning." _Though I thought he was exaggerating a bit, I turned my course east and headed toward the scent of the pack.

"_Who's Dani?" _Leah asked suspiciously_._

"_Uh-just some chick I met."_

"_You imprinted?" _Embry asked incredulously. I slowed as I got to the clearing where they were gathered. Quil and Seth were lying down, lazily cleaning their coats, while Leah paced nervously.

"_Yeah," _I smiled internally, thinking of Dani's gorgeous green eyes.

"_Congratulations," _Sam sounded sincere as the rest of the pack echoed his words.

"_Thanks, so what's going on?"_

"_We all received invitations to Bella's wedding today." _The thought of Bella sent a pang to my heart, but more so because I knew what a wedding to that bloodsucker would mean for her.

"_Yeah so?"_

"_We've decided to keep the treaty intact," _Sam ignored my insolence_, "If she chooses to become one of them, it is her own fate to live out. I will not jeopardize the safety of my family because she wants to join their ranks. But since you have recently imprinted, I guess we don't have to worry about any objections from you."_

"_No, I don't feel that way for Bella Swan anymore." _As I thought the words, I knew it to be true.

"_Good," _Sam nodded his large, dark head at me. _"Jacob, you and Paul are on the second round of patrols today, Leah, Quil, you'll take third."_

I trotted off away from the others, deciding to head north. Paul was a few hundred yards behind me, his nose skimming the air as we delved deeper into the wilderness.

"_Dani, huh?" _Paul snickered.

"_Yeah, so what, jealous?"_

"_Nah, man. Congrats for real." _I thought about her again; pictured her walking through the aisle of the parts store, her hips swishing rhythmically in her jeans.

"_Damn, nice ass."_

"_Shut up, Paul." _I snarled, barring my teeth. He laughed internally, and I shrugged off his comment. We neared the river, and I dipped my mouth to the cool water as we approached.

"_So Leah said you're dad gave you a car to fix up." _Paul joined me on the riverbank.

"_Well, he bought one for me to fix up, says he's going to sell it when I'm done."_

"_I know we haven't always been on the best of terms, but if you ever need a hand, let me know."_

"_Sure." _I thought his gesture seemed uncharacteristically nice, but I figured there was no harm in it. Our patrol was coming to an end as the sun began to set across the horizon. Paul and I parted ways behind Emily's house, he went to join the others inside, but I decided to head home to unpack all the things stacked in the garage. I phased back into my human form as I neared the edge of the forest, my paws changing to feet as I slowed from my run. The air was cool as it kissed my exposed skin, and I hurried into the garage, pulling on a pair of shorts and sneakers I had stashed there.

I unwrapped and sorted out all of the parts for the Skyline, but my mind was else where while I worked. At least I was back in my human form, I thought, as I fantasized about Dani. No one could hear my thoughts, so I met with no teasing.

"Could you be more nauseating?" Leah snorted from the doorway. Apparently, there was no need to hear my thoughts, what I was thinking of was clearly read on my face.

"What's it to you?" I rolled my eyes and turned back to the box of spark plugs I was opening.

"Nothing," she sighed, walking into the garage, grabbing an old stool from the corner. "Well, what's she like?"

"Why do you care?" I turned my gaze on her, my eyes raking her face suspiciously. She looked sad, her brown eyes filled with the pain she carried with her everyday.

"I just want to know what kind of girl has swept you up this time."

"It's not like that, Leah," I wasn't sure why I felt I needed to explain myself to her. "She's my imprint. She's-different."

Leah gave a small smile, tilting her head back to look up at the rafters of the old garage. "Yeah, so I've heard." She let out a long breath as she looked back down at me.

"Are you okay?" I was sincere with my question. Nodding at me, she smiled and cleared her throat.

"Really, though, what's it like? How did you know she was the one?" I had never been great with emotional chit-chat, but I searched for some sort of description to satisfy her.

"I just instantly felt everything else go away when I looked at her, like I was drawn straight to her."

"Sounds intense."

"I've never felt anything close to it before."

"Well," she said, rising up from the stool, "Congratulations, Jacob, you deserve to be happy. My patrol's about to start, see you later."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked out, leaving me feeling awkwardly guilty. I hated to see her upset, another one of the pack had imprinted, while she had not. Wait, why did I care if Leah was upset? She was always upset, though she had seemed a little bit better over the last week or so. Maybe looking after Billy and I when I was recovering had given her something to do with her days besides pining over Sam. I hoped she would find her imprint soon, I knew finding mine had been the key to ending the loneliness I had lived with for so long.

I thought about Dani again, and a huge smile crept onto my face. Tomorrow afternoon seemed like such a long time, and I was counting down the minutes until I could see her again. With the stack of empty boxes in the corner and fresh parts laid out on the table, I decided to finish for the day and head inside. My stomach growled as I caught a whiff of hamburger meat browning on the stove, and I hurried to get to the door. Billy was dumping the meat into a strainer in the sink, and I walked over next to him.

"Here, I got it," I said as I turned on the water and rinsed the meat.

"Jacob," my dad looked up and smiled at me, "Thought I'd lost you to the big city."

"Nah, I did a patrol when I got back and unpacked everything I got today."

"Good day?" he shot a quizzical look at me. "You have stars in your eyes."

"I-uh-met someone." I replied, my eyes focused on putting the meat back in the pan and adding the Hamburger Helper.

"Well, tell me all about her."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm totally hooked, so don't stop. J

_The prince leans to the girl in scarlet heels,Her green eyes slant, hair flaring in a fanOf silver as the rondo slows; now reelsBegin on tilted violins to span _

_The whole revolving tall glass palace hallWhere guests slide gliding into light like wine;Rose candles flicker on the lilac wallReflecting in a million flagons' shine, _

_And glided couples all in whirling tranceFollow holiday revel begun long since,Until near twelve the strange girl all at onceGuilt-stricken halts, pales, clings to the prince _

_As amid the hectic music and cocktail talk She hears the caustic ticking of the clock._

"Cinderella" by Sylvia Plath

I was nervous as I pulled the Rabbit into the back of Rivera Automotive's parking lot. Stepping out of the car, I smoothed out my shirt and attempted to slow my heart rate as I walked around the building to the customer entrance. The garage doors were open, and the store was busy. A large guy covered in tattoos was behind the counter, along with a tall, blonde girl with blue eyes. No one paid me any attention as I side-stepped the small line.

"Hey, I'm looking for Dani," I said, leaning across the counter to speak to the blonde. I figured my chances were better with her than with the guy.

"She's in her office."

The girl gestured to the door between the store and the garage. Stepping out of the way of an old man clutching windshield wiper blades, I pulled back the frosted glass door and stepped into the warmer air of the garage. The buzz of a torque wrench ricocheted off the high walls, and the music drifted out from invisible speakers. A light breeze drifted in through the wall of open garage doors, and a few people milled around them as they waited for their vehicles to be finished. I approached the door in the back labeled "Office" and gently turned the cool, metal knob.

"There is absolutely no excuse for it, I expect it here before five o'clock today," Dani rubbed her forehead in frustration as she hung up the phone.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable, like it was not the best time to be interrupting her. Her green eyes turned up to meet mine as I shut the door. All the air had left my lungs, and I inhaled deeply as I drank her in. She wore similar clothes as the day before, only the color of the work shirt had changed to red, but I did notice some light, pink blush on her cheeks. Her hair was up again, though more restrained than before, and her scent was just as intoxicating.

"Hi, Jacob," she whispered softly, her chest rising a little more quickly with her breathing. "Sit down, please."

She gestured toward the chic, stuffed chair in front of her desk. The shelving was a soft white, which popped against the cappuccino colored walls. It seemed organized, I thought, as I sat down. I suddenly felt like I was sitting in my art class on the Res, in trouble for something Embry had done, and the muscles of my legs twitched slightly.

She opened a drawer beside her desk, and I took the opportunity to stare at her, unabashedly. My eyes snapped back to her face as she cleared her throat-cold busted.

"So a Nissan," she began, all business, "I deal a lot with them, so this should be relatively simple."

I was sure she could feel me staring at her, but I couldn't help it. Every gesture, every bat of her long eyelashes, was sending my blood rushing through my veins. I felt like I was going to phase, like my body was going to burst from my skin. I shifted in the chair, leaning back to stretch out a bit.

"Jacob," she closed her eyes briefly, straightening her back. "I-I'm ready when you are." My eyebrow arched at the pun, wondering if she even knew she had made it.

"I need a radiator, a new fan blade, a grill, a body kit," I rambled, not really paying attention to what I was saying.

Her hand worked quickly to scribble down my list as I spoke. I really was curious-was she really not affected by me? She seemed to be avoiding my eyes, but was this how imprinting worked? Was she not feeling every aching minute pass?

"Is there any part salvageable on the bottom of the front?" She had pulled out a few diagrams for a Skyline, circling areas in the front and engine-organized, just as I had suspected.

"You know, it would be much easier to do this, if you could see it," I suggested.

"Sure," she smiled, finally meeting my gaze. "When can you bring it in?"

"I don't have a way to get it here."

"We have a tow truck," she snapped her finger as the thought popped into her head.

"Great," I flashed her a playful grin, "Let's get going then."

She glanced out the window behind me, scanning the garage.

"No, I can't go now," she looked up at clock on the wall, "I can maybe do it when I get off, but that won't be until seven-ish."

"I'll wait." She bit her lip as she mulled over the idea.

"Okay, meet me back here at seven," she nodded, her green gaze locked on mine. "I'll go ahead and place this order. We can do another later."

She stood up from her chair, and I followed suit. Her eyes drifted across my body as I pulled myself to my full stature, carefully tensing my muscles. I saw her look at my thick arms, and a small smile crept to my lips. One of my large hands reached out to touch the side of her face, and she leaned into it slightly.

"Jacob," she whispered my name as I stepped closer to the desk and pulled her forward. Her eyes fluttered shut, and I dropped my face very close to hers. I could feel her breath against my lips as her mouth opened slightly.

"Until seven," I said slowly, placing a single, chaste kiss on her lips. It was so difficult to pull myself out of the office and away from her presence. I didn't want to chance her douche bag boyfriend walking in or one of the employees in the garage saying something. If all went well, she would come to La Push, and maybe we could finish that kiss there.

I exited the garage from the back door and hoped into the Rabbit, unsure of what I was going to do for the next two hours. The engine grumbled to life as I pulled out into the street, deciding to maybe try to find a parking garage. I did find one six blocks down, so I parked and figured I would walk around a bit.

My eyes scanned the window displays as I slowly made my way through the little shopping district, but I wasn't paying attention to any of it. All I could focus on were the reflections of Dani I kept seeing in each of them-her red shirt, the loose gathering of her dark locks atop her head, those green eyes.

"Jacob?" I heard the familiar voice, and instantly my attention snapped to the pair of chocolate eyes that had replaced the verdant ones. Of course this would happen.

"Hey, Bella," I smiled awkwardly at her and the girl bloodsucker sitting next to her. She was the one with short hair, the one who had insulted me in Bella's living room the night she had left for Italy. God, that all seemed so long ago.

"What are doing here? Why haven't you called me? Are you-okay?" Bella's questions came out all at once, like she couldn't hold any of them in.

I shifted on my feet nervously, it was totally uncomfortable being here right now with her, standing before the little sidewalk cafe. The leech-Alice-was staring at me with vaguely concealed disgust, and I shot her an icy look in return.

"I'm good, just came into Port Angeles to put in an order for some parts."

"What kind of parts?"

"I'm rebuilding a Skyline, and now I'm just waiting for a friend to get off," I felt weird referring to Dani as a friend. Would she even consider herself my friend?

"Will you sit down?" she offered, she seemed more at east than she had been the last time we had seen each other, like finally the danger had passed. Had I been partially responsible for some of her anxiety?

"No, thanks. I've got to run down to the electronics store for my dad."

She seemed disappointed but didn't argue. I noticed the sample wedding place cards they had been looking at spread across the table, and my stomach turned a bit.

"You'll be there, right Jake?" Bella asked quietly.

"Of course, Bella," I answered, nodding sadly.

It was really going to happen then? She would be lost forever to these cold, lifeless creatures.

We said our goodbyes, and I hurried to the other side of the street, narrowly missing a passing truck. I turned right at the corner, looking for somewhere to pop into for a few minutes. Luckily, I spied a small bookstore a few doors down. Pulling back the door, a little bell sounded as I entered the quaint shop. Several high shelves were placed around to form a handful of aisles, and my eyes scanned the spines of the books idly. It wasn't long before I found the magazines, and after purchasing a few, I settled into one of the overstuffed chairs and began to read them. My eyes took in the beautiful cars and their stories, but my mind raced with thoughts of Bella and Dani, and I found myself counting down the minutes until I could return to the garage.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes: This chapter is from Dani's point of view, but they will return to Jacob's. Thank you for all the reviews, I love feedback!_

_The fountains mingle with the riverAnd the rivers with the ocean,The winds of Heaven mix foreverWith a sweet emotion;Nothing in the world is single;All things by a law divineIn one spirit meet and not I with thine? -See the mountains kiss high HeavenAnd the waves clasp one another;No sister-flower would be forgivenIf it disdained its brother;And the sunlight clasps the earthAnd the moonbeams kiss the sea:What is all this sweet work worthIf thou kiss not me?_

"Love's Philosophy" by Percy Bysshe Shelley

I felt his lips close to mine, and I closed my eyes as I prepared to feel them against my own. Our first kiss the day before had left my lips ablaze with passion, and I was disappointed when he whispered, "Until seven."

Thankfully, he had left my office quickly and it gave me the chance to pull myself together. What the hell was I thinking? There I stood, half hunched over my desk waiting on a kiss that didn't come from a guy I didn't even know. Throwing myself into the chic wicker and stainless steel rolling chair behind my desk, I ran a hand across my forehead in frustration.

The phone rang loudly, jarring me from my thoughts. With a sigh, I picked up the receiver and placed it reluctantly against my ear.

"Danielle Rivera," I chirped into the phone with feigned interest.

"Hey, you would not believe the shitty day I'm having!" Vance all but barked on the other line.

"Really, I'm sorry," I replied pressed the button on the flat screen monitor and began pulling up the order form at Nissan's service site.

I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, something about a client being late to a consultation. I began selecting the array of parts, deciding to wait for Jacob's choice for a body kit. Ah, Jacob, my mind was filled with thoughts of him, some chaste and some not. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was just four thirty-seven o'clock would take forever to roll around. Vance continued to gab into the phone, switching to a boring, play-by-play of some conference call he had just finished. I was too preoccupied thinking of Jacob's tan, sculpted arms and his smoldering black eyes to pay him any mind. Finishing up the order form, I hit send and turned the monitor off.

"Honey," I interrupted his stream of curses as someone cut him off on the road, "I've got to go."

"Fine, bye." He cut the call.

I sat down the receiver, then decided to pick it back up. I punched in the numbers and listened as the phone rang twice.

"Elle Lawson."

"Elle, it's Dani."

"Dani, how are you?"

"Well, thanks. You?"

"Fantastic," she audibly rolled her eyes. "I will be better in about half an hour."

It would be five of those before I could see Jacob again. No, I was just towing his car here and leaving it at that.

"How's Vance?" she continued, falling into our routine of conversation.

"Oh, he's fine. Chipper as ever." Elle laughed at this. "I actually called for some advice."

"You're calling me for advice?" she asked, incredulously. "I will have to note the date!"

"Very funny, no seriously, I have a bit of a thing."

"Hmm, go ahead."

"Well, this guy Jacob came into the store yesterday looking to buy parts, and he ended up helping me out since everyone had called out."

"Uh huh."

"We ended up hanging out for a little while, and then he kissed me." I felt incredibly guilty as I told her, as if voicing what had happened finally made the betrayal real.

"Did you kiss him back? How was it?" It was my turn to laugh at her reaction, thank God she didn't judge me.

"Yes, I kissed him back, but that's what I don't understand. What the hell am I thinking? You know me, I'm not the type of person to just run around kissing strange men."

"Of course not Dani, but sometimes you just have chemistry with someone. It's about time you got a good kissing! Vance has his head too far up his own-"

"Thank you, I see where that's going," I cut her off quickly. "And Vance didn't even cross my mind. Am I a horrible person?"

"A random little kiss isn't grounds for self-loathing, Dani."

"He's coming back at seven, and it's more than that. When he's near me I feel-drawn to him, like I can barely resist ripping off his clothes."

"Well, it sounds like a bit of a dangerous line to toe," she sounded sympathetic, "But, and you know I love you and that's why I say this, Vance is a bit of a jerk. He's not half the man you deserve, so think about your happiness, not his."

"Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked.

"No, well maybe a little, but that's why I love you."

"Thanks, Elle."

"I've got to run, dear. I'm having drinks with a lawyer I met, so adorable. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, and thank you for listening to my rant."

"Anytime."

I hung up the phone and glanced at the clock; the shop was closing, and I figured I should pull myself from the office and attempt to get some work done.

"The office jockey emerges!" Jay announced in his baritone voice. He was my assistant manager, and we had known each other since grade school. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the boxes on the wall, pulling out the completed orders sheet.

"We're running behind on the Escalade," he told me, stepping up to peer over my shoulder. Why was it I always felt so short around everyone I knew?

"Bump the transmission job back until tomorrow afternoon," I replied, scanning the sheet and grabbing another from the wall. "You and Leo spend the morning finishing it. I'll call Mr. Roberts and tell him it will be ready by noon."

"Will do," Jay gave me a mock salute with a smile. His blue eyes were always full of laughter, and his wide smile was always cracking a joke. When it came to getting something done, though, I knew I could count on him.

"I need you to clear out a spot in the front before you leave, please."

"Working on the Mazda?" He was referring to my Mazda 6 parked in the rear lot.

"No, I'm towing in a Skyline." His cobalt eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"This have anything to with that guy that was here earlier?"

"Yes, though it's none of your business." I replied probably too defensively.

"Wow, killer. It was just a question, I don't know the guy enough to have an opinion."

"And even if you do, keep it to yourself."

"Anyone is better than douche-bag." He shook his head in disgust, referring to Vance. I was really glad all my friends held such high opinions of my boyfriend, but they just didn't understand Vance. Hell, most days I barely did.

"Just clear out a space, okay?" I sighed, pushing the lists I held back into their former places. I walked into the store, thanking the last few customers on their way out. Chris and Brit were pulling their drawers from the cash registers, and I took both of them as well as their sales reports for the day. We chatted for a few moments before I wished them both a good night and locked the door behind them, balancing the two drawers in one hand. I left the lights on for Chad, he had worked on the floor of the store tonight and was responsible for the cleaning before he left. Setting down the cash drawers, I grabbed a Red Bull from the little fridge behind the counter and set it out.

"Here, Chad," I called into the aisles, "Doors are locked, I'll be in the office if you need me."

"Okay, thanks Dani!" I heard him reply from somewhere near the accessories. I grabbed two more of the cold, blue and silver cans and the drawers and walked back into the garage. Mike and Leo, my other two mechanics, had left for the evening and only Jay remained. He was setting a stack of files down at my desk as I entered the office, and he turned around to grab the register drawers from me.

"Want one?" I asked, handing him one of the energy drinks.

"Thanks," he smiled. We both sat down and began counting the money and putting the cash together for our nightly bank drop.

"So, when are you going to hook me up with your friend?" Jay asked, his eyes fixed on the task at hand.

"Elle?"

"Yeah the cute blonde with the Mercedes."

He was referring to the previous week, when Elle had brought her car in for a tune up. Jay had been more than happy to volunteer for the job, though he seemed disappointed when she and I had disappeared into the office. I rolled my eyes, knowing that Jay was too sweet for Elle. I loved my friend, but she was much more inclined to someone with a little more fire. Speaking of fire, my mind burned with the sudden image of Jacob. I glanced at the clock hopefully-six o'clock, finally!

"I can get the rest of this, Jay," I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Getting some help with that tow?" he joked, his lips curling into a playful smile.

I rolled my eyes again at him, but I didn't verbalize a response.

"Okay," he sighed, "I can take a hint. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

I said goodbye as he took his Red Bull and left. Hearing the garage doors closing, I tossed the deposit bag into the top of the safe in the corner and headed into the small bathroom adjacent to my office. I had a strict "no one but me" policy to this room, so the mirror was full of random things I had brought in. Though I wasn't much for make up, I did reapply a little blush once I had washed my face. Smoothing some clear gloss over my lips, I loosened my hair and let it cascade around my shoulders to hang to the middle of my back. I managed to pull a brush through it a few times before I was satisfied. My clothes would have to do, I really didn't feel like changing any way, considering we were going to be using the tow truck.

I finished with plenty of time to spare, so I wrote the schedule for the following week and revised my inventory. The numbers were good, we were surprisingly accurate when it came to number ordered versus number used for parts, but I was still running high on labor. With the economy the way it was, I felt it was important to cut my employees a check they could actually use though, even if it was costing me a small fortune to employ them. Purposely ignoring the clock, I walked into the garage searching for something to keep me busy.

"Bye Dani," Chad waved as he walked in from the store.

"See you tomorrow," I smiled as he exited the garage at the back door.

I waited to hear the door close, but turning around, I found Jacob standing in it instead. I smiled at him, the heat that had been simmering in my body instantly flaring at the sight of his tall, muscular form. With just a few long steps, he had crossed the garage and stood very close to me. I caught a faint hint of cologne mixing with his rugged, musky scent, and I found myself swooning with it.

"I couldn't wait any longer," he said, his voice deep and thick with desire.

My legs felt like Jello as his arm snaked out to wrap around my waist. Any protest or thought went right out the window as I felt the sizzle of his body against mine. My own hands wrapped around to his back, my fingers feeling the ripples of muscle beneath his thin shirt. I was lost, completely enveloped in his presence as he pressed his lips against mine. It was soft at first, loving almost, but that didn't last long. I don't know if it was my doing or his, but suddenly, our lips were crushed against each other and my mouth opened in sweet submission.

His dexterous tongue found mind and they danced together deliciously as his hands pulled me closer to him. The bones of his hips hugged the curves of mine, and I felt myself wondering about what lay between them. Raking my hands down his back, I gently ran them across the curve of his ass before bringing them between us.

"Jacob, I-" I attempted to speak to rationalize what was happening, but he silenced me with another kiss. I melted against him; a soft moan escaped my lips and was instantly lost to his. My blood was boiling and I pulled him against me harder, standing on my tiptoes to better reach him. Without a word, his hands ran down my back and gently cupped the flesh beneath my ass. He lifted me up, and I felt my legs instinctively wrap around his hips. This position put our bodies so close it was torturous. I felt his thickness against my jeans, and I suddenly wanted to be rid of these horrible clothes. My core was aflame as I rubbed myself against him, and he broke the kiss. We both panted into the silent garage, and I took the opportunity to pull his face close to mine.

He didn't speak, but his hands gently let me down and I felt the absence of him instantly. God, was he trying to kill me?

"I-I'm sorry," he began to mutter as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"It's okay," I replied, leaning against the wall as I caught my breath. "Look, Jacob, I think I must be losing my mind."

He looked down at me, his black eyes locking on my green ones.

"Why do you say that?"

"I am acting like a horny teenager," I laughed, reaching out a finger to idly trace circles against his pecs.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Thankfully, he laughed a bit. I didn't feel so awkward since apparently I wasn't the only one feeling this way.

"Look, I don't know why I'm this way with you," I admitted, "I've never done anything like this before."

"Me either."

"I don't know. It just feels-" I trailed off, lost for words.

"Right?" He suggested, looking at me hopefully.

I suddenly realized that was exactly how it felt-right. I had only known him two days, and I felt so drawn to him like I had known him for years. I didn't know why I was being so honest with him; I didn't know Jacob Black any better than some John Doe on the street.

"Yeah, exactly," I replied, my voice heavy with inflection.

He kissed me again, the hunger from before was restrained and he was very soft. My cheeks were flushed, beyond the pink hue I had applied before. He stroked my hair and the side of my face, the gesture made my chest ache with the sweetness of it.

"We should probably get on the road," he sighed, "We have a decent drive ahead of us."

"Where are we going again?" I asked, my mind clouded with desire as he idly stroked my arm.

"La Push," he replied, biting his lip.

"La what?"

"It's the reservation outside of Forks," he laughed, his teeth shining brilliantly.

My eyes must have widened because he laughed harder.

"Great, BFE, here we come!"

I pushed myself off the wall and turned to grab the keys for the tow truck out of the office. His hand lingered on mine before he released it, and I scurried into the office. I caught sight of a photo on the wall, it was of Vance and I on a ski trip we had taken the year before. Something seemed off about our faces, they almost looked like masks. I pushed away the guilt I felt for being there with Jacob and grabbed the keys from their ring on the wall.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked back into the garage, Jacob's eyes locking on me possessively. That look sent a chill down my spine, and I instantly felt naked before him. This drive was going to be bittersweet.

"Ready?"


	10. Chapter 10

_The Moon is distant from the sea, _

_And yet with amber hands _

_She leads him, docile as a boy, _

_Along appointed sands. _

_He never misses a degree; _

_Obedient to her eye, _

_He comes just so far toward the town, _

_Just so far goes away._

Excerpt from "The Moon is distant from the sea" by Emily Dickinson

Thankfully, the frenzy I had found myself subsided as we pulled onto the 101 and began to head west. Dani sat in the driver's seat, visibly distracted with her thoughts. I wondered if they were thoughts of me. I couldn't help but replay what had happened in the garage over and over again in my mind. Luckily, I had managed to find a shred of self-control. She was my imprint, my mate, and I didn't want our first time to be in the garage after hours.

Her scent filled the cab of the tow truck, that sweet mixture of vanilla and jasmine flooding my lungs with every breath I took. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out. Every instinct told me to take her and ravage her, to make her mine completely, but I didn't just want to be some sweaty fling she had before she ran back to her boyfriend. I knew she was uneasy with the guilt of it all; her internal struggle was written on her face. I would have to convince her to leave it behind, though I knew she was already halfway there herself. A new song came on the radio, a bluesy rock tune, and Dani began to sing along with the singer's raspy voice.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed as she threw me a sideways glance. "I'm prone to random karaoke."

"I don't mind," I assured her, probably too quickly.

"So what's La Push like?" she asked, the steering wheel gripped lovingly in her hands.

"It's small," I answered. "Forks is right off the Res, and it's a little bigger. But there's a beach which is nice."

"Oh, I love the beach! I never get a chance to go, though."

"I guess I'll just have to steal you away one day so we can go."

She flashed me a grin.

"So, what tribe are you from?"

"The Quileute tribe."

"Oh okay, I think I've heard of them."

"It's a small tribe, very exclusive though."

"Oh really?" she laughed.

"Yeah, only a select few pale-faces get to hang out with us."

"Hmmm maybe I'll get so lucky and you'll let me come to a pow-wow or something. Are all the guys as big and buff as you? My friend Elle would just die to meet one."

I bit my lip nervously as the topic steered toward my brothers. There were so many things I didn't want to touch on right now, so I attempted a different route.

"How long have you been with-Vince?"

"Vance," she corrected, though I had made the mistake purposely.

"Sorry."

"Since my junior year of college," she sighed, her eyes distant as she stared through the windshield. "I was working at my dad's shop when I came home for the weekends. He came in for an oil change one day, and…yeah…" She trailed off.

I didn't feel like pursuing the topic, since the thought of him touching her sent a snarl from my gut straight to my throat. She looked at me quizzically, and I hurried to clear my throat.

"What did you study in college?" I shifted in the narrow cab.

"Mechanical Engineering," she replied.

"Have you always been into cars?"

"Yeah, my dad always had me around the shop, so it's what I know."

"Did he give you the shop when he retired?"

"He left it to my mother when he died, but I run it for her."

Her eyes misted over, and she swallowed hard. I thought of my own mother's death, and it sent a jolt of pain through my heart. I closed my eyes tightly as I took Dani's right hand in mine.

"My mom died when I was a kid," I said softly.

Neither of us spoke and the radio was the only sound in the cab. It seemed like the memory of it all was still very fresh to her, so I decided not to pursue the conversation further. I stared out of the window, watching the grey clouds drift through the starry sky.

"So tell me about the Skyline," she asked absently.

We spent the next hour discussing all sorts of ideas for repairs to the Nissan, but I was more enraptured with her than anything else. Having the girl of my dreams talking shop with me was doing nothing to ease the ache in my loins. There was only so much shifting I could do in the small cab; my longs legs were already crammed beneath the dashboard.

Before I knew it, we were passing through Forks and heading onto the Res. The trees began to thin slightly, and I gave her directions to the little red building I called home. A dim light came from the kitchen window, but the rest were all dark. Thankfully, I had enough sense to call Billy before leaving Port Angeles, so at least he wouldn't be worried when a giant tow truck pulled up in the yard. She killed the headlights as we backed up to the garage, and I jumped out to guide her as close to it as possible.

"You weren't joking about the drive," she laughed as she climbed down and walked around to the back of the truck.

Her hands were shoved in the pockets of her work shirt, and I realized she must be chilled out here in the night air. She pulled her hair back and wrapped it behind her, a few wayward strands falling into her face. I pulled the hinge free and slid one of the doors back, my fingertips expertly finding the light switch. A few sparse bulbs lit up the room as I pulled the tarp off the Skyline. A smile of pride crept to my lips, and I turned to see Dani scanning the vehicle with her expert eyes.

"I'll be right back," she said, walking back out to the cab of the truck. She returned with a flashlight and was pulling on a small hoodie. The last thing I wanted to see was her putting _more _clothes on.

"Looks like the engine is in good shape," she announced, leaning over the exposed insides of the front of the car. I took the opportunity to close the space between us and stepped behind her.

"Yeah, she's a beauty," I whispered, my voice husky and warm against her neck as I softly pressed my lips against her skin.

"Jacob," she pulled herself further forward, away from me.

My brow furrowed at the action but I stepped away to give her some space.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, feeling a bit sullen.

"It's okay," she turned around to face me, resting against the mangled front of the car. "I just think we need to talk about this."

My head tilted back and I narrowed my eyes; I knew where this was going. Her green eyes searched my face for answers to questions we both had yet to ask. As I looked at her, I could tell she was going to talk herself out of this, and I couldn't stand the thought. My heart ached with the idea that she might not feel the same overwhelming desire that had consumed me. There was only way to stop her.

"Stop!" I growled into the silence of the garage. "Just stop trying to rationalize this, Dani."

"But, Jacob, I have to," she sighed as she toed the earthen floor nervously.

"No, you don't."

"I've known you two days," she all but whispered. "It doesn't make any sense, and I have a boyfriend." I felt as though she were no longer talking to me, but thinking aloud.

"Maybe its something more," I replied.

"Perhaps, but its highly likely that I'm just crazy."

"You're not crazy; I feel it, too. Like an invisible rope is pulling me to you."

She didn't say anything. I felt like I was on the mountaintop all over again; everything was out in the open, and I was waiting for a response. I thought of Bella and the look she had had in her eye-Dani wore the same expression now.

"I think we'd better take the Nissan and go."

I sighed and shut my eyes briefly, my jaw clenching. This was just like the mountain.

"Sure," I said finally, turning away from her to walk toward the tow truck.

After I had loaded the various parts I had gotten yesterday into the trunk of the car, I worked silently to attach the huge hook to the frame of the Skyline. Once it was secured, I climbed out from beneath the car and hauled myself behind the wheel. Dani had pulled out the ramps to lead the Skyline up to the flat plane of the bed. She climbed into the cab of the tow truck, and a few moments later, it roared to life in front of me.

I popped the Nissan into neutral as she slowly wound the hook back up, pulling the car with it. After a few slow-moving seconds, the Skyline sat atop the bed of the truck, and I jumped down to shut the garage doors. Without saying anything, I slid into the passenger's side next to Dani. It was tensely silent in the cab, and I slumped my head back against back window as we headed away from La Push.

My black eyes drifted across the inky sky, and I allowed my body to relax as much as possible in the cramped space. The hum of the engine vibrated the cab softly, and I felt my eyelids beginning to droop slightly. My head lulled as we followed the curve of the road.

_The sun drifted down through the high branches, curling into pools of light along the verdant grass. She stood on the porch of our little red house, her raven hair blowing softly in the summer breeze. "Jacob?" she called in her silky voice._

_I sat playing in the fishing boat near the back of the yard. Dad had warned me several times about staying out of it, but I had no where else to find a bit of solitude in our cramped household. Shoving my action figures into the old tackle box, I scurried out of the boat and hurried toward the sound of my mother's calls. _

"_There you are," she smiled, scooping me up into her arms. She smelled of cake mix and fabric softener. _

"_We have to hurry and put on the frosting, I have to go pick up Daddy soon." _

"_Let's use chocolate," I suggested as she carried me back into the house. _

_The kitchen was filled with the delicious aroma of beef stew, and my stomach growled in response. My mother sat me down on my feet in front of the countertop and slid a chair beside me. Pulling me up to stand in the chair, she handed me a frosting spatula and we began to spread the sweet icing across the yellow cake. She laughed as the frosting slid down my spatula and onto my hand. I glanced at her, wondering if I should wipe it away with a towel._

"_Waste not, want not," she smiled, swiping her finger across the icing and licking it off. _

_I grinned and put my hand to my mouth, savoring the delicious chocolate. We giggled together as we continued to cover the cake, occasionally tasting a bit here and there. Once we were finished, we wrote "Happy Birthday" in bright yellow letters and put the cake cover over it. _

"_Rachel, I'm going to pick up your father. Please keep an eye on your brother." She bent down and planted a kiss on my forehead before grabbing her keys and purse. I watched from the window as she got into the station wagon and pulled out of the drive way. I would never have guessed it would be the last time I had seen her alive. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**I perceive I have not really understood any thing, **_

_**not a single object, and that no man ever can,Nature here in sight of the sea taking advantage of me to dartupon me and sting me,Because I have dared to open my mouth to sing at all.**_

**Excerpt from "As I Ebb'd With the Ocean of Life" by Walt Whitman**

**I awoke with a start, my knees knocking against the dashboard. I rubbed my eyes quickly and pulled myself up against the back of the seat. **

"**Are you okay?" Dani asked from the driver's side, her glance tinged with concern. **

"**I'm fine."**

**I was still a bit miffed from earlier, but I quickly decided I might be acting a bit childish. She would come around, I hoped, and I would be waiting for her. Perhaps, my best bet was to cool it with the kissing for awhile. She was like a drug to me, though; her scent was intoxicating to my hypersensitive nose, her eyes were smoldering, and her lips were electric. I was hooked, but I knew I would have to distance myself a bit to remain close. All I could hope was that she would eventually change her mind. **

**I began to wonder about my dream as my mother's face flooded my vision again. It had been a decade since the accident, but I could still feel the warmth of her arms encircling me safely. I shivered slightly; something I was not used to doing since my body was always so hot. The dream of my mother began to make me wonder about my relationships with women in general. Was I ever going to manage to keep a woman around?**

**She pulled the tow truck in a wide circle in front of the shop, bringing the back bumper to rest before the right garage door. We worked quickly to lower the Nissan into the open space inside the door. **

**Dani yawned as she climbed out of the cab of the truck. Damn, it had to be after midnight. I still had to get all the way home and that was another hour and a half down the road. **

**She pressed the button to lower the garage door once she had stepped inside. I checked again to make sure the emergency brake was fully engaged before I closed the door and handed her the keys. Her fingers deftly pulled them from mine, but her other hand reached out to touch my forearm. My skin tingled at the contact, and she gently ran her palm up my arm. **

"**I just need some time to figure all of this out," she breathed slowly. I couldn't help the knowing smile I wore.**

"**I've got all the time in the world," I replied, encircling her hands in mine and bringing them to my lips. I kissed her fingers gently before letting her go.**

"**Will you be back tomorrow?" she asked.**

**I turned back to face her, my eyes meeting her green gaze.**

"**Probably not, I've been neglecting some duties back home."**

"**Wife and kids?" she asked nonchalantly, biting her lower lip. I laughed out loud, the sound echoing off the high walls of the garage. **

"**No, just some tribal stuff," I replied and gave her a coy smile. "And for the record, your jealousy is extremely flattering."**

**It was her turn to laugh before she rolled her eyes.**

"**Well, don't stay away too long, Jacob Black," she sighed.**

"**I won't," I promised with a wink before I turned and walked out of the door. **

"**Jacob? Jake, get your lazy ass up!" **

**I stirred briefly at the sound of Embry's voice, my eyes peeling open groggily. Rain was beating against the window above my bed, and only a bit of the grey light lit my room. He barreled through the door, Seth close at his heels. **

"**C'mon man," Embry grabbed my light blanket and tossed it into the chair in the corner. **

"**Yeah, Sam's pretty pissed you've gone AWOL," Seth warned.**

"**All right give me a minute!" I growled. **

**I was still half asleep as I drug my heavy body out of my twin bed. Embry and Seth scurried back out to the living room, launching themselves onto the sofa and were rewarded with a loud complaint from my dad. Shuffling my feet down the hallway, I stepped into the bathroom and flicked on the light. **

**I turned the shower off and dried myself off quickly. I didn't brush my teeth for as long as I should have, but I figured it was best not to keep Sam waiting too much longer.**

"**Hurry up, you girl!" Embry called out from the living room. "What, are you putting on your makeup in there?"**

"**Shut up!" I rolled my eyes as I stepped in front of the television they were all watching. **

"**Get out of the way," Billy grumbled as he swiped his hand at the air before him. **

"**Yeah, good morning to you, too," I mirrored his tone as I trudged off into the kitchen. **

**I opened the fridge to look for something quick to grab, but my hand found nothing. A glance in the cupboard yielded the same results. Shit, that must be why my dad was so grumpy and pissed off. **

"**Dad, you want to ride down to Emily's with us?" As I asked the question, I prayed this morning would be like all the rest, and a pile of food would be waiting for us. **

"**Yeah!" he replied. I could hear the change in his voice, and within moments he had joined me in the kitchen.**

"**Guess we better get going then," I laughed, my voice still husky with sleep. **

**He grabbed an umbrella from the low hook on the wall and opened it up as we pushed through the screen door. A steady flowing rivulet of water tapped my scalp as I crossed beneath the awning and stepped out into the beating rain. It was cool against my feverish skin, and I hurried to get my dad to the car, the wheels of his chair sliding easily along the wet ground. He closed the umbrella as I opened the passenger door and lifted him up. Doing this had definitely gotten easier with my wolf strength! **

**Seth and Embry hoped in the back, and I handed them dad's chair over the side of the truck. They threw the small tarp we kept in the bed over it, shielding it from the downpour. **

"**So you're sure this girl isn't going to hold my Nissan hostage, right?" My dad asked as I slid behind the wheel. **

"**I hope so," I laughed in response.**

"**When are you going back?"**

"**Tomorrow maybe," I attempted to sound nonchalant. **

"**Just give me a heads up so I can stock the fridge," he grumbled, "Those two ate everything while they waited on you last night." He jerked his thumb toward the bed of the truck, where Embry and Seth sat drenched in rain.**

"**Sorry," I replied, feeling a little bad. **

**I had been gone all night, but the time had flown by while I was with her. Suddenly, it was as if Dani were sitting between us in the cab; her delicious aroma filling my senses. My body began to ripple with desire as I recalled her small body pressed against mine. **

"**I hope Emily's made breakfast," he interrupted my thoughts; probably for the best.**

"**Me too, I'm starving."**

**My stomach rumbled as I pulled down off the road between the foliage that surround Emily's house. The boys had jumped out of the back before I could even fully stop. I grabbed my dad and sat him down in his wheelchair, which Seth had popped open moments before. Giving the little howl we used to signal our arrival, we all piled through the always-open front door. Leah, Paul, Jared, and Quil were already sitting around the large, round table, and Sam was helping Emily finish loading up a huge dish with pancakes. **

"**Billy!" Emily smiled. She came up to give him a hug as I pushed him around to the table. **

**I grabbed a pancake as Sam sat the platter down on the table, quickly stuffing it into my mouth. Emily fixed a plate for my dad, and I sat down between Embry and Quil, our elbows knocking against each other as we plowed through our food. This was the only time we were ever this quiet. I noticed Sam flashing me a stern look, and I sighed around my mouthful. Better to get this over and done with.**

"**So you wanted to see me, Sam?" I announced. Everyone's heads snapped up to look at us, all wondering what Sam was going to say. **

"**Are you finished eating?" he asked as he swallowed the last of his pancakes.**

"**Yeah."**

"**All right, let's talk," he said, rising and walking toward the living room. **

**I followed him through the sliding glass door that led out of the room and into the backyard. The rain flowed quickly down over the edge of the roof covering the porch. A few lawn chairs were scattered across the deck and a forgotten grill sat collecting dust in the corner. Sam stood with his back to me, looking out at the channel that opened up behind the house. The water was choppy with the storm, and it's grey waves sloshed against the earthen banks. **

"**I am very happy that you've imprinted," he began, his voice was low and deep. "You've found the other part of your soul in her. But, Jacob, I want you to remember your family here as well."**

"**I know," I sighed with a nod, "I have been kind of busy these last couple of days."**

"**It's not just that. You've been like this for a long time."**

"**What does that mean?" I scoffed, my eyebrow arching suspiciously. **

"**It's always been someone else before us," he turned around to face me, and I narrowed my eyes at him.**

"**Before you?"**

"**First it was Bella, now its Dani."**

"**So I'm just supposed to be some mindless drone?" I was getting angrier with every word. "Paul and Jared can chase after every piece of tail that comes along, but I can't have a girlfriend?"**

"**That's not what I'm saying," he raised his voice a hair as he inhaled deeply, pulling himself up to his full height. **

"**Then what are you saying exactly?"**

"**You just can't keep disappearing and dropping us every time you get a girlfriend."**

"**I don't do that," I replied, but I knew that it was at least half a lie.**

"**Yes, Jake, you do. Look, I want you to be happy just like I want everyone in the pack to be happy. I just think we are lower on your list of priorities than we should be."**

"**Fine, whatever," I rolled my eyes and walked back in the house. **


	12. Chapter 12

_Hail bounteous May that dost inspireMirth and youth, and warm desire, Woods and Groves, are of thy dressing,Hill and Dale, doth boast thy we salute thee with our early Song,And welcome thee, and wish thee long._

Excerpt from "On May Morning" by John Milton

It was Paul's silver form that stalked me through the trees.

"_C'mon, Jacob, quit pouting."_

"_Leave me alone," _I hissed, my teeth barred in a snarl.

"_Seriously, it's like you're on the rag." _He trotted over towards me. I was poised on the edge of the drop, my eyes scanning the slate horizon absently. The wind whipped past me, pulling my fur away from my muzzle.

"_What's wrong? Can't keep a girl satisfied?" _

I turned on my heels quickly, my jaws snapping at him.

"_First you lose your girl, now you lose your nerve?" _

His stance was threatening, and I leaped at him. My teeth landed against his neck, only to clamp down on air when he moved. He charged me again, and I lost my footing briefly on the slippery rocks. I scurried to regain my balance as he snipped at my throat, his weight pressing down on my abdomen. With a great surge of energy, I threw him off of me with my back paws. He crashed against a tree a few yards away, but he was on me a moment later. My nails clenched the rocks as he tackled me, but I skid backwards. Before either of us could stop, we were pummeling over the edge of the cliff. Everything suddenly turned grey.

I phased in the middle of my fall and attempted to push my body into a dive.

I crashed against the water; salt instantly burning my throat as I clenched my eyes tightly. My arms worked to pull me forward, though I wasn't quite sure which way was up. I opened my eyes and aimed for the light high above me. Bubbles drained quickly down my front from my nose as I worked my legs smoothly, rising toward the surface.

Finally, my nose crested up into the stiff breeze. I allowed myself to dip under water briefly before pulling myself to float on the surface. Over and over, I rowed my arms like oars through the churning water. I caught a glimpse of Paul near my right, and I worked to swim faster.

Soon, my toes scraped the muddy ocean floor, and my stroke turned into a slow stride to the beach. I almost tumbled over back into the water as I stopped to untie my cloth boxers tied around my ankle; my cargos had unfortunately not made it. I wrung them out as best I could, and the dark blue color helped hide a bit, but they stuck to my wet skin thinly. Thankfully, the beach was deserted on this stormy day.

I sat down on the beach for a moment, attempting to regain my land legs and wait for Paul to catch up. He strode down the beach from where he had come in farther down; apparently _his _shorts had made it.

"Dude, you are way too easy," he laughed as he joined me.

"Yeah I know," I rolled my eyes. "Guess I've just kind of been all over the place lately. I didn't realize I had so much energy pent up."

"Sam's pretty adamant about maintaining numbers and a ready defense against the bloodsuckers right now."

"They're increasing in size," I said it absently, my thoughts drifting toward Bella. Did she understand exactly what she was doing? How could she want to lead that life in order to be with the man she loved?

I realized, I would be asking Dani to do the same thing with me. Everything I couldn't tell her, not yet anyway. At least Bella had already known about vampires! It had made it easier to know she would accept me and my brothers. But Dani didn't know anything about this skewed world of monsters and dangers we lived in everyday.

I thought about Emily's marred face. She was he imprint, and he still had hurt her; was that just the reason for the warnings that man had written about us for centuries? How was I to know all the challenges that lay ahead along my path?

"You know," Paul broke the train of my thoughts, "Summer's almost over. Couple of us talked about seeing if Quil's grandpa would loan us his rental place down the way."

I pictured the large wooden house nestled in the forest near the beachfront.

"I don't think that place will hold all of us," I shrugged.

"We don't have to invite everyone," he shook his head with a crooked grin. "Just me, you, Jared, Embry, and Quil. I figured you could invite your girlfriend along and maybe she could bring some friends with her."

I looked at him sternly, instantly seeing the obvious reason for his grand scheme.

"Get laid on your own time."

"Oh come on," he shoved my shoulder with a scoff. "Don't even act like you wouldn't kill for a weekend with her."

I thought about the afternoon light drifting down from the open window, sprawling across Dani's naked body as she straddled my lap. Her hair blew slightly with the salty breeze that crept in, and I could taste it against my lips.

"All right," I cleared my throat. "I can't promise anything, though. I haven't met any of her friends." I lied, I had met her boyfriend, and I wasn't impressed.

"Well, she certainly won't want to be in a house full of boys all by herself."

"True," I nodded as I stood up and wiped the mud off my ass.

We phased at the edge of the woods, stopping briefly to retie our bottoms around our ankles before we burst into our wolf forms.

"_Well, I hope you got all that out," Sam's voice was stern._

"_Yeah, we're good," I replied._

"_Go home and get some sleep; you look terrible."_

"_Gee, thanks," I muttered as I steered my nose east. _

"_You and Quil can have the third shift tonight, so I expect you to be prepared." _

Well, that was just great. Having third shift would allow me a few solid hours of sleep, but it was also the longest shift of the day. During the summer, it lasted from twilight to dawn, and I was always bored to death by the end of it. This must be Sam's form of punishment, I thought as I approached the edge of our land.

I phased easily as I stopped and pulled my boxers back on. Billy's truck was not parked in the yard, so I figured he must have still been at Emily's. Seth would beg to drive him back, but I was sure Embry would get stuck with the job.

I hoped in the shower and rinsed the sticky salt off my skin. Once all the white suds had drained away, I toweled myself off and walked into my tiny room. I didn't bother with underwear, just slipped on a folded pair of gym shorts from the basket on top of my dresser.

My head touched the pillow, a few rogue drops of water on my hair slipped onto the fabric of the pillowcase as my eyes fluttered closed. Relaxation flooded my body, from my head to my toes, and my breathing slowed and deepened as sleep overcame me.

Billy came through the screen door in the kitchen, followed by Embry. A foil-covered casserole dish sat in his lap, and I snatched it up quickly as he passed by where I was doing dishes in the sink.

"Hey, don't eat all of that," he chided with a smile as he took control of his chair and wheeled himself into the living room.

"So, did Paul talk to you?" Embry asked brightly as I turned off the water and sat down at the little table.

"Yeah" I replied, tearing away the foil and inhaling the smell of the lasagna. I stood and grabbed a fork from the drying rack before sitting back down. Damn, I hoped Dani could cook as well as Emily.

"And," he looked me square in the face, "What do you think? Sounds like a great idea, doesn't it?"

"There's no way Sam's going to go for it," I sighed around a mouthful of pasta and cheese.

"We would only miss a few shifts, it's just the weekend."

"He might say yes to you, but he definitely won't say the same for me. He was pissed earlier."

"Yeah, we know," he snickered. I punched him in his shoulder playfully.

"Seriously, though, it's going to be hard to dip in and out of there to do our patrols."

He considered my point briefly before answering.

"They're chicks, man, all they're going to want to do is tan and have a bonfire. Plus, there's always hiking and parasailing if they get bored."

"I don't know," I shook my head skeptically.

"Whatever, Jacob, just ruin everyone's fun!"

Embry seemed genuinely mad when he rose from the table and walked out the door, the screen slamming behind him. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly, glancing at the clock on the stove. It was six thirty, and from the look of the sky, I had about twenty minutes before my patrol started.

Lifting the phone from the cradle attached to the wall, I silently hoped Dani would still be at the garage.

"Rivera Automotive, Jay speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hey, um is Dani still there?"

"Yeah, one sec." I heard a click, followed by some cheesy on-hold music.

"Danielle Rivera," her melodic voice breathed from the other line. My heart felt her absence more acutely as the sound of it danced my ear.

"Hey," I tried to sound cool.

"Jacob?" she asked.

"Yeah, I-uh-couldn't stop thinking about you today."

"Oh, really," I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah and I thought maybe you would like to see me again."

"Hmmm," she replied, "That's an intriguing idea, but I thought we were supposed to be taking some time to think about things?"

"It's been like eighteen hours. How much more time do you need?"

"Someone's been counting, but seriously, I'm no more clear today than I was yesterday."

"Maybe it's never supposed to be clear, Dani."

"According to you, it should be after the huge stretch of time between yesterday and now." She laughed and I joined her.

"Have you ever thought about something for eighteen hours straight?" I asked, my eyebrow raising slightly as I fiddled with the phone cord.

"Ok, okay, you win," she sighed with feigned reluctance. "So when do you want to see me?"

"How about this weekend?"

"All right," she sounded pensive.

"The whole weekend," I whispered huskily.

"What does that entail?"

"A friend of mine owns a beach house out here, and some of my friends and I were going to have a last weekend there before the summer is over."

"Won't I be crashing boys' time?"

"Well," I kicked the toe of my sneaker against the linoleum floor. "See, they were hoping maybe you would want to bring a few friends with you…" I trailed off.

"Ah, I see," she laughed, knowingly. "I'll make a few phone calls and see what I can do."

"Really?" I probably sounded really overjoyed. I cleared my throat and tried to sound casual. "I mean, that would be cool, yeah, sounds good."

"Okay, but no promises. I don't even know if I can get away from the shop, but I will call you to let you know something tomorrow."

"Do you need my number?"

"Caller ID," she laughed.

"Oh, right, well I guess until tomorrow then." I didn't want the phone call to end but I needed to meet Quil.

"I'll talk to you soon."

The phone clicked and I slammed the receiver down, barely hollering goodbye to my dad as I plowed through the screen door. I stumbled out of my shorts and shoes and hurried across the lawn, phasing as soon as I got to the edge of the trees.

"_Quil? You ready?" _I sent my thoughts out into the purple night. The clouds still hugged close to the tops of the giant trees, but the rain had finally subsided.

"_Yeah, I'm leaving my house now."_

"_Got a clear head now, Jacob?" _Sam's baritone voice echoed in my head.

My thoughts were anything but clear, and I knew he would know that immediately.

"_You want to what?" _he scoffed.

"_Sounds like a good idea to me," _Quil interjected, obviously liking the idea of the beach house.

"_We'll discuss this later," _Sam sighed. _"You guys just keep your mind on your job tonight."_

Well, he didn't shoot the idea down completely, which is what I feared he would do. My strides grew longer as I headed north, and Quil soon joined me. I tore through the forest, the thought of Dani and a weekend with her all to myself my heart with happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Big thanks to RealLifeWolfGirl and GuardianAngel102310 for being such avid reviewers!**

**I enjoyed writing from Dani's perspective so much, I thought I would it again. **

**I tapped my pen against the yellow notepad lying on my desk. **_**What the hell am I going to tell Vance?, **_**my thoughts gnawed at me. He was going to be so pissed. I picked up the phone and dialed his cell reluctantly, but it rang several times before he answered.**

"**Hello?" He sounded winded.**

"**Hey, its me."**

"**Hey, babe." He sounded winded.**

"**Did I catch you at a bad time?"**

"**I was just lifting weights. What's up?" **

"**Well, I just wanted to talk to you about this weekend."**

"**I can't go to any family barbeques this weekend," he interjected. "I'm flying to Vancouver, remember?"**

**Although my mother hadn't planned any activities for us this week, I couldn't help but understand his presumption; she always had us coming over for something, and he always hated doing it. This would give me a chance to go to the beach, though, without needing much of an explanation. **

"**Oh, yeah, I must've forgotten," I replied, referring to his trip. "I think Elle and I might head to the shore, have a little weekend away."**

"**Yeah, that sounds good." I heard the television turn on his end. "I might leave earlier then, if you're going to be leaving too."**

"**Okay," I sighed. "I'm going to meet Elle for a drink and talk logistics."**

"**Great, I'll see you tomorrow."**

"**You're not coming over tonight?" I asked, a little perturbed.**

"**I'm crazy swamped here, I just took a break really quick to pump some iron and clear my head."**

"**Yeah, The Daily Show must be insane! Thank goodness, you're there to watch it! Without you, it would all go up in smoke. I'll talk to you soon." I hung up the phone, rolling my eyes in the process. **

**Well, that had gone a lot more smoothly than I had expected, but if Vance wasn't going to make a big deal about this, neither was I. So, I had agreed to go to the beach with a guy I didn't even know, and agree to try to get my friends down there, no big deal. But, I honestly felt trusting of Jacob, though I'd been wrong about trusting people before. It had resulted in a boyfriend who would rather sleep around, and I was just tired of fighting it. **

**Glancing at the clock, I realized how late it was. **_**Shit. **_**Rising from my small, rolling chair, I grabbed my bag and ran into my bathroom. **_**Elle is going to kill you, **_**I thought to myself, as I scrambled out of my clothes and hopped in the stand-up shower. Ten minutes later, I was clad in a bedazzled tank, black shorts, and a pair of matching cage heels. **

**The steady hum of the air conditioner was the only sound that filled the empty garage as I locked the doors and walked out to my car. Pulling a brush through my hair, I let it collect down my back and put on a pair of earrings I kept in my dashboard. The engine purred to life, and I pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward McHale's. **

**Music poured out into the street from the bar, and the sidewalk in front was crowded with people. I weaved between bodies and made my way up to the open doors. It took me minute, but I eventually found Elle seated at a small booth, tucked away in the corner. **

"**Hey!" She smiled as I sat down on the other side of the round cushion. **

"**Love the shoes," she smiled, pointing down. **

"**Thanks! I found them last week." **

"**So, how are you?"**

"**Good," I replied, lifting the cold beer she had ordered for me and pressing it to my lips. The beer was icy and delicious against my parched tongue. "And you?"**

"**Oh, most of the same."**

"**How'd it go with the lawyer?"**

"**Mediocre at best." I brightened at the prospect that she might like to get away for the weekend. **

"**Why are you being weird?"**

"**I've said like two words," I interjected. "How on Earth could you possibly think I'm being weird?"**

"**What's going on with you? You seem different," she waved her hand in front of me for emphasis as she said it. **

"**Um, okay." I took another swig of my beer. "It's Jacob."**

"**The hot kisser?" Her brown eyes lit up with intrigue. **

"**Yes." I rolled my eyes. "That's the one."**

**I spent the next round of drinks telling her everything I knew about Jacob. She thought it was very interesting that I felt so drawn to him, though I'd only known him a couple of days. I told her about my inability to resist his kisses, and about how hard it was to keep talking myself out of going any further with him. **

"**So, what's going on with you and Vance, then?" she asked, once I had finished. **

"**I don't know," I sighed, pressing the heel of my hand to my forehead. "I don't know what to do anymore."**

"**Yeah," Elle sighed as she sipped her martini, "That's a tough decision there." Her words dripped with sarcastic sympathy. **

"**I can't just drop my whole life because some cute guy comes into my shop."**

"**No, but you can drop a loser boyfriend and have a little fun with a guy who, how did you phrase it, 'makes you hot all over.'" **

**I rolled my eyes, though I knew she was right. What **_**was **_**keeping me with Vance? We'd been together for years, and yet, commitment was something he had never been talented at. **

"**I guess you're right," I reluctantly agreed.**

"**Let me record you saying that!" she snickered. **

"**Okay, so, since you're so hell bent on me having a good time, how would you like to join me?"**

"**Join you doing what?" She was looking at me suspiciously. **

"**It involves hot guys and the beach," I smiled as I said it, hoping I could sell her on the idea. **

"**What do you mean?" I could tell she was interested.**

"**Well, apparently, Jacob's friend has a beach house, and they invited us down for the weekend." There, I had said it. Hopefully, she wouldn't think I was crazy.**

"**Have you met this friend?"**

"**No," I sighed, "but there's going to be a few of them there, so you can pick which one you like." I nodded my head slowly, hoping it would subconsciously pull her toward saying yes. **

"**I suppose I can come along," she replied dramatically.**

"**Oh, shut up," I laughed, secretly relieved she had agreed. **

"**You know what this means?"**

"**What?"**

"**We have to go shopping!" she squealed. **

"**Let's invite some more friends," I suggested.**

"**Shopping?"**

"**No, to the beach."**

"**Who do you want to take? Its got to be someone we like enough to hang out with all weekend. Oh, Cara will be home tomorrow, I'm sure she would love to come." Cara was Elle's younger sister.**

"**Where did she go again? Venezuela?"**

"**Honduras," Elle scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "All that Peace Corps crap is beyond me." I laughed, my friend was ever the humanitarian. **

"**Well, Dani," Elle looked at the clock on her cell, "I hate to cut this short, but I've got to get some sleep because I've got an early day tomorrow." **

**With plans to finish our preparations for the beach, we settled up and walked back out to the street. The crowd had thinned a bit, but we still had to push through a mass to get to the other side of the road. **

"**I'll talk to you later." I waved briefly at Elle before I opened my car door. Luckily, I had found a spot on the street when I came in earlier, and it kept me from having to hike to the parking garage in my heels. Elle lived a block over in renovated condo, and I had to admit, I was a bit jealous she was so close to everything. **

**My mind raced with thoughts of our conversation, and I turned rather than heading straight. I knew I probably should've called, but I figured it would be better to talk to Vance face to face. If I was going to go this weekend, I needed to take care of things with him first. **

**The bottom floor of his house was dark, and I punched in the security code before swinging open the front door. A light from the hallway upstairs drifted down into the double-story foyer and allowed me enough light to see. I climbed the stairs slowly, dreading the conversation that was sure to come. I almost lost my nerve halfway there, but a low giggle came from his bedroom, and I quickened my pace. I heard him moan, followed by the laugh again, which was obviously belonged to a woman. **

"**What the fuck is this?" I yelled loudly. **

**I had barreled into the bedroom, the door hitting the wall as I threw it open. A very naked back and long blonde hair was all I could see from where I stood, so I hurried over to the bed. **

"**Oh my, God!" the girl screeched, as she pulled herself off the bed, and off of Vance. **

"**Baby, baby," he choked, his eyes huge. "Its not what it looks like." The girl grabbed blindly for her clothes and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Vance was scrambling to pull the sheet up to conceal his naked body. **

"**Fuck you!" I hissed, slapping him hard across the face. "I was coming over to tell you that its over!" **

**I ran out of the house, passing the stunned blonde, and slid behind the wheel of the Mazda. With an obnoxious screech, I burned my tires against his driveway before peeling out. Fuck, that had not gone as planned. **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I really wanted to focus on the pack today, as I feel their dynamics get left out of a lot of imprint stories. But, we're almost there, so bear with me just a little bit longer J

So, Quil's house was _far _from habitable! None of us were big on cleaning, but as Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and I stood in front of the property, a disappointed silence overtook us as we realized we weren't going to have a choice in the matter.

"I know its not much to look at," Quil shrugged. "But there's tons of space, and there's a beach access in the back."

I flashed Embry a look, but decided we needed to make the best of it. . Suddenly, I wished we would have brought Leah, she would know how to spruce it up. As I thought of it, I realized it had been several days since I'd seen her, our paths had only crossed a handful of times, and she had been completely aloof. Well, maybe Emily would agree to help us.

"Paul, give me your cell," I looked over at him.

"Why?"

"Just give me it," I chided, rolling my eyes as he handed it to me. The case had suffered a lot of wear and tear, and a few of the numbers had rubbed off the keys, but I dialed them deftly.

"Hello?" Emily's greeting was soft.

"Hey, Em, its Jake. I was wondering if you could help the boys and me out with something."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your beach weekend, would it?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Maybe."

"You know, Sam told me not to help with any of it. He said that you could do it yourselves."

"Please, Em," I asked, I would grovel just a little bit.

"Well," she sighed. "I guess it's a good thing his Alpha law doesn't apply to me."

"Thanks," I replied in relief.

"Okay, let me grab a pen and you can give me directions."

An hour later, we stood in the living room, having done a complete inspection of the house. One of the toilets on the second floor didn't flush, Paul took pliers to it and fixed it rather easily, and one of the bedrooms was missing a door. The furniture had been covered with sheets, but the layer of dust was so thick atop them, we kicked it all back up into the air as we were removing them.

Emily's horn sounded from the front, and we all ran out to meet her. Her eyes widened as she glanced over the house, then flashed us a smile.

"Guess its a good thing you called me!" she laughed as she got out and walked around to the back of the red pick up truck.

There were boxes full of cleaning supplies as well as a few bags that I couldn't see into. She also had a dozen grocery bags stacked in the cab, and Paul began rummaging through them before she smacked his hands away. We made quick work unloading, placing the items wherever Emily directed us.

"So," she cleared her throat as we all gathered around her. "What we need is a plan of action. Embry and Jake, you guys take the downstairs, Paul and Jared, you take up stairs."

"And I'm in charge of making sure the T.V. works?" Quil snickered from behind her.

"You, my dear, get to help me."

"Great," he replied, rolling his eyes with an exasperated sigh. She shoved him gently in the shoulder before dragging him off into the kitchen.

Embry and I decided to start with the outside of the house, primarily taking the boards off the windows, so that we could open them and get some fresh air into the house. Embry reached into the tool box in the back of Emily's truck and fished around for two hammers. Gripping the tool in my hand easily, I began tearing brittle wooden planks away from the house. Embry worked quickly beside me, and we began making our way around the property.

"Do you think we should ask the rest of the pack to come along?" Embry asked, his face intent on the task before him.

"That's a lot of people," I shrugged, though I did feel bad about leaving them out.

"Sam's said they would feel left out."

"What if we have them out for just a little while?" I suggested. "We could do like a big barbeque and a bonfire."

"Yeah, I think that will make Seth stop crying," he laughed in reply.

I thought about poor Seth, he would always be the omega in the pack. At least, they would feel included a bit, though the planning of a party would require even more work, something that was piling up quickly around us. Soon, we had pulled the last board free, and tossed all the scraps of wood into the empty bed of Em's truck.

The next few hours passed with relative silence, broken only by the occasional stream of curses or laughter from a silly prank. I was sweeping up a huge pile of dirt and dust, yelling at Embry to hold the dustpan closer to the floor, when the delicious smell of bacon sizzling in a skillet began to drift into the living room. Embry scrambled to get up, but I shoved him into the floor as I tossed the broom in the corner and scurried for the kitchen. Quil was finishing drying a stack of plates, and I offered to help him put them up in the cabinets.

"At least, there's dishes," I smiled, but he shot me a go-to-hell look. I guess he had gotten stuck washing all of them.

Emily was putting more bacon slices into the two huge skillets she had going on top of the gas stove. She could literally "whip up" a meal without much notice, and with our bottomless stomachs, I thought it was very impressive.

"You need some help?" I offered, motioning toward the stovetop.

"Um-sure," she replied absently, flipping the meat over with a spatula. "Why don't you guys slice the tomatoes and lettuce."

Paul and Jared had finally come back downstairs, their eyes shifting slowly as they stepped into the smoky kitchen.

"Quil, open a window," Emily motioned with the spatula.

Some of the sea air drifted in, the smells of the salt and the bacon mixing deliciously in the large room. Jared and Paul must have smoked a bowl or two upstairs, because the sticky scent of the weed was clinging to them as they shuffled by and stood at the other end of the table. With a knife in hand, I gestured toward the lettuce in front of them, and turned my eyes back to my own work with the tomatoes.

After several minutes of steady chopping and dicing, the bacon hissing as soon as it hit the pan, Emily pulled the last round out of the skillet and turned around to begin making the sandwiches. Embry and Jared began helping her layer the meat with the vegetables on the bread, pouring some miracle whip on it from a squeeze jar. She cut the sandwiches into triangular halves and began stacking them on the large platter. I snuck a warm piece of bacon from the plate as I grabbed the last of the sandwiches and placed them on top. Quil brought over a stack of plates he had just washed and begrudgingly placed them before us.

"We need to get paper plates," he grumbled before shoving a sandwich halfway into his mouth.

Following suit, Emily grabbed a couple of the BLT's and set them on her plate, she knew better than to wait for us to claim our portions. She bit into one as she filled up a row of cups with orange juice, tossing empty carton in the trash can. I began tearing into my food, swiping away Paul's hand as it reached for one of the sandwiches on my plate. We ate quickly and silently, guzzling our orange juice greedily to wash down all the food.

"So, would you guys like to come up for a barbeque on Saturday?" Embry asked Emily, as he joined her at the sink.

The two of them began planning as they washed the dishes, Emily getting stuck with the job of issuing the invites to everyone that wouldn't be at the beach house for the weekend. I stood up and walked my plate over to Embry, and wiped my hands off on a paper towel.

There was still a lot that needed to be done around the house, though, I was pretty satisfied with the progress we had made downstairs. Unsure of if Paul and Jared had actually _done _anything, I walked back through the living room and climbed the stairs to the second story.

There were three mid-sized bedrooms, separated by a small hallway with a bathroom on the left, and a master bedroom set toward the rear. I thought about peeking my head into the other rooms, but I went straight for the big one instead. A large bed took up most of the space in the room, but there was a small bathroom and a tall window with a great view of the ocean. I sat down against the mattress, which creaked slightly beneath my weight. I closed my eyes and felt the sheets against my skin, imagining how, very soon, Dani would be wrapped in my arms in this very spot.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: this chapter gets a little NC-17, so if you are not of age, you've been warned. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming, as they are extremely addictive.

Though I had slept deeply through the night, I found myself awake early that morning, the little clock next to my bed reading a mere four fifty-three. My tummy fluttered slightly as I realized I needed to pack my bag and head down to the beach house because today was the first day of our weekend away. It would be hours before she would even wake up, though, and the time seemed impossibly long, and I shifted restlessly against my small mattress.

The sun finally crested over the horizon, and I pulled myself from my bed. It didn't take me long to shove a few pairs of shorts, some shirts, and my leather jacket into my old backpack. Tossing in some boxers and socks, I left the bag open, but set it out in the hallway. I pulled a white crew neck on and a pair of jeans. The bathroom was cool as I flicked on the little light and quickly brushed my teeth. Since I had fallen asleep right after my shower the night before, my hair was unruly and was stuck up in all sorts of crazy directions. Wetting it slightly with cold water from the sink, I attempted to at least comb it all in the same direction.

Grabbing a package of pop tarts, I stuffed half of one in my mouth as I slipped on my boots and swung open the side door. I wasn't sure if my dad was still home, so I closed the screen gently behind me and crossed the yard, heading for the garage. There was a huge space in the middle of the room where the Nissan had been, and I looked at it sadly. Port Angeles was such a long drive, that the lack of gas money had kept me away from the car and from her for the last few days.

I neared the bike to my right and stretched my bag over my shoulders. Pulling the bike easily from it's spot, I began walking it back out toward the road, stopping only to close the garage doors behind me.

The ground was slightly soggy beneath me, the rain from the night before lingering in the verdant grass, but the sun was beginning to shine warmly in the morning sky, so I hoped it would dry out and heat up a bit as the day wore on. I slid onto the curve of the seat cushion, my foot gently tapping the gas as I revved the engine. Easing my grip on the brake, I slipped the bike into gear and sped forward, my tiny, red house fading in the distance behind me.

The wind whipped through my hair and across my body as I headed down toward the beach. I could feel the cooler breeze coming off the ocean, and it kissed against the heat of my skin. I adjusted the sun glasses that shielded my eyes from the rushing air and leaned a bit closer to the handle bars.

Slowing down, I turned into the driveway of the beach house and pulled as close to the house as I could. I nudged the tip of my boot along the kick stand, leaning the bike onto it gently, and pulled the sun glasses off my face. The front door creaked loudly as I pushed it inward, stepping inside the empty house. Dirty dust rags and bottles of cleaner still littered the house, so I began walking around to gather them up. Scooping up the last can of pledge left in the master bedroom, I shoved the bottles into a sack I found on the bathroom counter.

As I passed through the hallway, I realized one of the bedrooms still had no door, so I decided to see if I could rig something up. There was nothing on the back porch, just an old grill and a few mismatched chairs scattered around, but there was a tiny shed in the back corner of the yard. I didn't want to pull the tattered door off its hinges, so I tugged it open gently, the smell of water and rusting metal filling my nostrils instantly.

Old snorkeling gear hung along the walls, and a few surf boards were leaned against each other haphazardly in the corner. Wondering if I could somehow make those work, I pulled a few of them out. The wax that had coated them had dried and was crusted against the faded paint, flaking away as my fingers grasped them. As I turned to pull them out of the shed, I realized there was a large piece of wood hidden behind them. Closer inspection revealed it to be an old door, and I pulled it free easily. It seemed someone had, at some point, removed it from its frame and had brought it out here to refinish it. The paint had been stripped off and the wood had been sanded smoothly, so I decided to bring it back into the house. Once I had wiped it down with a wet towel, I toted it upstairs and reattached it to the frame the best I could.

I heard the rustle of footsteps at the front door, and I hurried downstairs to answer the knock that followed. Disappointed upon finding Paul standing there, I sighed and flicked my hand in a silent, curt wave.

"Only one here?" he asked as he stepped inside, closing the screen door behind him. Leaving the larger door open, he shoved past me with a large duffle bag in his hand. Jared, Embry, and Quil all piled in after him, racing up the stairs to lay claim to the various rooms.

"Leave a room for the girls!" I yelled behind them, glancing out of the open doorway into the empty driveway. "And not the one with the shoddy door!"

Rather than sit in the house and wait, I decided to step back out of the sliding glass door at the rear of the house. Opening the rickety, little gate at the back of the yard, I stepped up onto the ramp that led toward the shoreline. It was only a few hundred feet before my boots hit the grainy sand, and I decided to take them off and roll the bottom of my jeans up.

Boots in hand, I strolled casually down to the water's edge, the cool water tickling my toes. I wondered, absently, if she would want to swim with me out here, or maybe even surf. Maybe we could clean up the boards I had found earlier and catch a few waves. A flock of gulls flew overhead, their throaty calls ringing out in the salty breeze, and I eyed them warily, hoping not to catch any of their infamous droppings. My feet took me all the way down to the pier, and I climbed atop it, deciding to sit on its edge and dip my feet in the ocean.

I was staring at the dancing waves, watching the surf drift in and out, when I suddenly caught a new scent blowing towards me. It was spicy, like cinnamon, and warm, and a huge smile crept to my lips. I turned my eyes back toward the house, and there she was.

Her thick, dark hair was loose in the wind, and her tan legs were bare save for a pair of jean shorts. Standing, I jumped down into the sand and began walking toward her, wanting to run, but decided that may be a bit dramatic.

"Hey there stranger," she smiled, her beautiful, green eyes shining in the bright sunlight.

Dropping my boots with a muffled thud, I scooped her up and pulled her against me, her smaller body enveloped in my long arms. This is where I wanted to be forever, my face buried against the soft plane of her neck, her aroma completely surrounding me. Her hands gripped the fabric of my shirt, pulling me closer to her. My lips touched her skin softly, placing small kisses against her neck and collarbone. Her breath hitched a bit, and I felt the delicate throbbing of her pulse increase.

"Let's go back to the house," she whispered huskily.

Reluctantly, I pulled myself away from her, but I didn't let go of her hand as we turned and headed back down the beach. The waves washed across our path as we walked, dragging a bit of the sand back with it.

"I'm glad you came," I smiled.

"Me, too," she replied sweetly. "I broke up with Vance."

"Really?" My eyebrow cocked in response.

"Yeah." She didn't say anything else, but her lips pursed slightly, so I decided not to push the topic, though, I was elated by the news. Finally, she could be mine completely.

As we reached the ramp that led back to the house, I opened the gate and let her pass before following behind her. Music was already blaring from the living room, and I spotted Dani's friends sitting down on the couch, one a tall, leggy blonde, and the other a seemingly more demur girl with her strawberry blonde hair pulled back away from her pretty face. Paul sat close to the first girl, leaning over to whisper something in her ear before they both started laughing.

"Elle," Dani said, clearing her throat, "This is Jacob."

The girl's brown eyes snapped to me, a brilliant smile lighting up her face as she stood to shake my hand.

"I've heard so much about you, its nice to finally meet you," she said. "Thank you so much for inviting us down here. I didn't realize the company was going to be so good."

She turned to Paul as she said the last bit, throwing him a wink.

"Sure, we're happy to have you," I laughed.

"And this is Cara, Elle's sister," Dani continued, motioning toward the younger girl.

I took a few steps over to her and extended my large hand. She shook it shyly and muttered a few words of thanks. It didn't seem as if she was as thrilled to be here as her sister, though her eyes seemed to glance to where Embry and Jared sat across the room on the loveseat before she sat back down.

I stroked Dani's wrist absently, hoping she would pick up on my subtle hint.

"Okay," she announced, "We're going to go unpack."

The guys began cat-calling as we climbed the stairs, and I turned to flip them the bird before reaching the second story. Unsure of what room to enter, Dani hesitated at the end of the hallway. Taking her hand, I led her to the back bedroom, hoping the solitary, queen-sized bed wouldn't scare her off. On the contrary, she jumped into the bed, turning onto her back and sighing loudly.

The door clicked shut softly behind me, the noise from downstairs muffled a bit behind it. It suddenly felt as though a hundred butterflies were dancing in my stomach, and I ran a hand through my hair nervously. Though I had kissed her plenty, my experience with the fairer sex was limited to that, and I was jittering with anxiety. What if it wasn't as good as she expected? What if I failed to satisfy her like that?

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern, her body now propped up on her elbows as she looked at me.

"Nothing," I lied, toeing the ground nervously.

"No, really," she laughed lightly, "What's wrong? I'm sorry, is this too forward?"

"God, no," I replied, "Trust me, this is great, its just-"

"What?"

"Well, I've never…" I trailed off, hoping I wouldn't have to finish the sentence.

It took a moment, but finally, realization crept into her eyes.

"Really?" she sounded surprised. "Well, that's okay."

"Seriously?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah," her smile turned a bit naughty as her smoldering, green eyes met my timid, black ones. "Practice makes perfect, and I know just the trick to take the edge off."

She rose and took me by the hand, leading me to the side of the bed, where she pushed me down until I was lying flat on my back. Climbing up, she pulled herself so that she was straddling my waist, one of her tan thighs on either side of me. I knew she would feel me against her instantly, and I shifted anxiously in my jeans.

"Maybe we should just-" I choked, feeling my body responding to her.

"Look, Jacob," she stopped, looking straight into my eyes, her voice soft. "I've been trying to make sense of all this for awhile now."

She paused briefly to place a small kiss on my cheeks, first one, then the other.

"And there's something here, something real, between us."

A kiss on my neck, then along the length of my collarbone.

"I want to know you, Jacob Black, every part of you."

Her certainty sent waves of happiness rolling through me, and I pulled her face close to mine, scooping her lip into my mouth and nipping it gently with my teeth. Though I was still a bit nervous, most of my anxiety was melting a way as she kissed me deeply, her tongue dancing across mine promisingly. Pressing against my lap, Dani began rocking her hips slowly, driving me insane with each movement.

A moan escaped my lips as she broke our kiss, her hands finding the edge of my shirt and peeling it up. I lifted up to allow her to pull it off, and she smiled appreciatively as she raked her hands across my chest. My skin pebbled in the wake of her short nails, and I laughed a little as she stroked my ticklish tummy.

Her lips curled into a smile, and I swallowed nervously as she pulled herself farther down my body. The waist of my jeans suddenly became loose as she snapped open the button and pulled down the zipper.

My heart jumped as her small hand encircled my length, pulling it through the hole in the front of my boxers. I'd only ever imagined this happening, and I felt myself harden further as she cupped me in her palm, realizing that this wasn't just another one of my fantasies as she began to move her hand up and down.

I moaned loudly as her tongue lapped languidly at the head of my shaft, her lips opening to take me inside. The wetness of her mouth enveloped me, and my body shivered, the foreign sensations assaulting my senses. Her head began to bob up and down, and her hair fell around her face, brushing against my feverish skin with her movements. Just as I thought it couldn't get any better, her other hand snaked into the opening of my boxers and found the two tight orbs nestled there.

I threw my head back against the sheets, my mouth open as liquid fire began pumping through my veins. She continued steadily, her hands working my balls and the bottom of my dick as her tongue swirled up and down. Every muscle on my body was tense, and I began to shake, feeling as though I was about to phase. She moaned throatily, the action causing my cock to vibrate in her mouth, and I gasped in pleasure. Suddenly, my toes curled and I saw stars behind my closed eyelids, ecstasy erupting from every inch of my body. It was as if a dam broke inside me, and I pumped up into the depths of her throat, my hot seed shooting forth from me. Without releasing me, she swallowed and milked my exhausted length for a few seconds before sliding her moist mouth away from me.

A few moments passed before I was able to open my eyes again. She gently tucked everything back into my boxers and pulled my pants back together, rocking back to sit on her heels.

"Now," she smiled knowingly, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

I couldn't even form the words on my lips, so instead, I sat up and pulled her close to me. She moved to kiss me, then hesitated, as if she had decided not to. My hand reached out and cupped the back of her head, my fingers entwining in the waves of her hair as I pulled her lips to mine, feeling closer to her than I had anyone before.


End file.
